Starting College
by Kodou Kikoeru
Summary: Goten starts college and meets a guy, Trunks, of whom he is initially apprehensive, but who he grows to like. This was my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First fic, going to be long, contains whatever pairings I feel like, rating may go up, and I don't own any rights to Dragonball Z. Does that cover everything?

Also, I apologize for the noncanon present; I mostly want to tell a story and am using the familiar characters of this series to aid in the visualization process.

Finally, I'd like to apologize for any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors present. I proofread twice (once after posting) and think by this point I've caught them all, but if you notice something wrong, please tell me! Thank you.

---------------------------

Wow, college. I've waited so long, and now... just a few more days. It's pretty much all I can think about now.

I lean back in the big, soft reclining chair in the quiet living room, with my eyes closed and let my thoughts run free. A warm darkness surrounds me as the pleasant scent of summer hangs in the room and I sink further into the recliner.

A door slams loudly to my left, waking me from my daydream. I open my eyes, and as they come into focus, I see the faint outline of a dark-haired high school aged girl and a similarly built girl with green hair. "Pan? Is that you?"

"Yup! Hi, Uncle Goten."

"Uncle Goten. You make me feel old! I'm only a couple of years older than you."

"Three, Gramps."

"Now, it's like two and some change," I respond with a soft smile. "Anyway, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Bra. She's uh... Trunks's younger sister."

"Trunks? Who's that?"

"Your memory going, Gramps?" Pan chuckles. "I only dated him for like two years."

"Well, how often do I get to see you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, Mom, Dad, and me just came to give you some money and wish you luck at college."

Gohan and Videl pop their heads in the door. "Hey Goten," says Gohan.

"Hey!" I excitedly respond, finally getting up from my chair. I haven't seen Gohan for about a year. And Pan for longer. "Come in, come in!" I say. "Mom and Dad aren't home, sorry."

Gohan and Videl enter, Pan and Bra having already taken their seats on the couch opposite my chair. They remain standing, as do I.

Gohan starts, "Ah, that's all right. You're the guy I came to see. So, are you ready for college?" Videl smiles similarly at his side.

"Man, am I! High school sucked. College is going to be so much better. None of that drama."

Gohan and Videl then laugh to themselves. "Oh, boy, Goten, you don't know what you're in for. You thought high school was bad? Imagine all of that, with harder classes, and bigger people. Not to start you off with a bad attitude or anything. There's lots of good stuff, too. But man, don't think it's smooth sailing from here."

"Okay, okay," I laugh. But I don't believe it for a second. I am done with high school and this is where things start to work out. Right?

"All right, then. Are you all signed up for classes?"

"Yeah, but I'm not taking anything fun, just a bunch of core classes."

"Ah, yeah, well you have to get rid of those first. Where are you living?"

"Oh, in the dorms, actually."

"The dorms? You don't want to live in the dorms, Goten."

"Nah, I want to. I want to meet lots of new people and make lots of friends at college."

"You think living in the dorms is the way to do that? Join a club or something."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got that covered, too. I'm already signed up to be in the swimming club."

An unfamiliar voice says, "Oh, really?" I look over to see it came from Pan's friend, Bra.

"Yeah..."

"My brother's president of the swimming club at his college," she says.

"That's cool. Where does he go to school?"

"University of South City."

Gohan looks up. "Hey, Goten, isn't that where you're going?"

"Yeah...," I respond, looking at Pan's new worried expression, and then looking up at Gohan.

"Well, that's a funny coincidence! Funny how this all intertwines, isn't it?"

I brush off Pan's look and respond with a laugh, "Heh, yeah."

"Well, Goten, sorry, but we really gotta get going. But it was sure nice to see you, we oughta hang out some time, all right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Hey, listen," he extends his hand out in a shake-my-hand fashion, and as I take it, I feel paper rustling in the palm of my hand. "Have a good time at college." I flash him a smile as he, Videl, Pan, and Bra get up to leave, the girls lingering a little longer. I hear Pan whisper, "Go ahead, I'll be there in a second." Gohan, Videl, and Bra exit, Gohan giving a last look and flashing me the peace/victory sign. The door is left open and Pan closes it with her on the inside.

"Goten, listen. I know it's weird for me to take you aside and tell you this, but let me tell you, you don't want to deal with Trunks. He's an arrogant jerk, and not at all a good person on the inside. I'm not saying don't join the swimming club or anything, but I would recommend doing what you can to avoid contact with him."

"Umm, what?"

"I dated him for a long time, and... well, I don't want you to go through the same stuff I did."

"Well, I'm not planning on dating him, so I don't think I'll have anything to worry about, heh."

Pan gives me a playful punch on the arm. "This is serious," she says with a mild laugh and big smile. "He's bad news."

"Well, I'll make that judgment for myself, but if he's as bad as you say, I'm sure that I'll say the same."

"Well--" Pan begins, before being cut off by "Pan! Come on!"

"Coming!" she shouts back. Turning back to me, she simply says, "It's your life," and walks out.

As soon as she's out of the door, I chuckle to myself softly. I move the fingers of my right hand slightly and notice that I kept the paper that Gohan handed me in my tightly clenched fist. I open it and see a crumpled 50,000 Zenie bill. I smile to myself. Oh, Gohan, always looking out for me. I stuff the bill into my pocket and drop myself into the recliner.

Three days till I move into the dorms.

---------

Well, that wasn't so hard. I don't have that much stuff that I feel that I'm going to use at the dorms, so I made it all in one trip. And even if I think of something,it's not much of a hassle to go back. How exciting! And I'm about to meet my new roommate for the first time! Wouldn't it be funny if it were that guy? Pan's ex? Heh, no, that won't happen. This is a first-year dorm, and he's a second-year student. Plus, isn't his name here somewhere? I have it on a piece of paper somewhere... ah, here we are. "Fujii Yamato." Hmm. I knew a Yamato in high school. He was pretty all right. That's a good sign, I guess.

A tall, well-built but certainly not muscular guy carrying a stack of cardboard boxes obscuring his face enters the room. He places the stack of boxes on the opposite side of the small room, and I notice he has a slick, black ponytail trailing down a quarter of his back. As he turns around his pale, slender face and brilliant green eyes come into view. I catch myself staring.

"H-hi, I'm Goten."

"Yamato."

"Yeah, I ... uh, yeah." I begin to tremble. I didn't think meeting new people would be so hard. Yamato turns back. "Hey," I begin.

"Yeah?"

"Umm... do you want any help with your boxes?"

He turns back, his ponytail completing the motion. "No, I'm good."

"A-All right," I say, smiling awkwardly and pushing myself up onto the bed, still staring at Yamato from behind. He turns and notices I'm still staring. I can't help it, though.

"Um...," I begin.

"What?"

"Do you want to, uh, bunk our beds? You know, so we have room for our stuff? Like to make more room."

"No, thanks," he responds again, rolling his green eyes and turning back to the boxes.

"Yeah, I don't have that much stuff either," I laugh, scratching the back of my head nonchalantly. I play with the new maroon sheets I bought for the hard dorm mattress between my thumb and index finger, and bounce up and down slightly, looking around the room for something else to occupy my eyesight besides Yamato, who I think is getting irritated with me already. I lay my head back slowly and look at the blank wall above my bed. I'm going to need a poster or something. Definitely. But of what? I guess it doesn't matter. But I can't just leave it blank. But what if I move out of this room? That would be one more thing to move, and its only function is to look pretty anyway. I'll think about it later.

---------

The rest of the afternoon I look around campus, having only visited once before. In a few minutes, it's the swimming team's first meeting. This is where I'm supposed to meet all the people. I'm so excited. Now where is the gym... it's held at the pool in the gym. Oh, there it is. I enter the pool room and see a room with about twenty people in it, most of them fully clothed, but one guy in swimming trunks, two girls in one-piece swimsuits, and two guys in speedos. I also see my friend, Haku, who I know from high school. I go over to talk to him, but he seems pretty busy talking to others, and so I refrain. I brought my swimsuit (a speedo) but considering the first meeting doesn't seem to be swimming-based, I don't think I'll change. Plus, I'm feeling less confident about appearing in nothing but a speedo in front of a bunch of strangers.

Two guys and one girl (all fully-clothed) introduce themselves to me before I notice Haku is talking to one of the guys in a speedo (the one with the navy blue speedo), who then comes my way. He is tan and well-built, and his lavender hair seems a bit long for a swimmer's, but perfectly frame his oval-shaped face. He's smiling as he approaches, and he grabs my hand. "How's it going, there? I'm the president of the swimming club, my name is..."

... This? This is... "... Trunks?"

"... Yeah? Have we met?"

"Uh, no... I just saw that someone named Trunks was president."

"Oh, all right. Yep, that's me."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you," I smile, remembering Pan's advice, and begin to turn away.

"So, did you come to swim?"

Haku interrupts, "Goten's an awesome swimmer."

"Is that right?" Trunks retorts.

"Aw, no, I'm not that good."

"Well, we'll see. You got your swimsuit?"

I should just lie and leave now.

"... Yeah, I do."

"Well, then shall we?" Trunks smiles excitedly.

"... Sure, why not."

"All right, then," Trunks says, slapping me on the back. "Changing room's around there," he points to a door and goes on to talk to someone else.

"All right."

I change into my crimson speedo, which suddenly feels smaller than I remember. I look at myself in the mirror. I can do this. There are other guys out there like this. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, before pushing the changing room door open and walking back into the swimming area.

Trunks is making conversation with the a guy and the girl I met earlier. I approach from behind and wait for a minute, for him to notice. He continues to talk, until I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks at me from toe-to head. "Oh, hey, you want to race?"

The nerve! Asking me if I want to race! It was his idea! Whatever, let's just do this, and I'll kick his ass and show up the president of the swimming club. Ha, that'll be fun.

"Yes," I respond politely.

"Heh, all right."

We both approach the edge of the pool. Haku comes over and says "First to make it to the other side and back wins. On go, all right?"

I nod, and Trunks says, "All right."

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Trunks and I dive in, and both begin front crawling toward the other side. I make it to the other side about half a second before he does. On the way back, I continue to front crawl. Trunks, however, suddenly begins messing around, turns and splashes water on the girl that I met earlier and laughing. I finish the race while Trunks is still around the middle of the pool.

"All right, good job, Goten," Haku said.

"Well, that wasn't much of a race... he just started messing around."

"Yeah, well, you won. That's what's important."

"I don't really feel like I won."

"Eh, it doesn't matter."

I showed up in nothing but my speedo for this? Not even a full race? Dammit. I think I'm going to go change back now.

I dry off, change, and when I come back Trunks looks up from his new conversation and says, "Oh, you changed back?"

Of course I changed back, Trunks. The half-race was over. Why should I continue standing around in my speedo for nothing? I should probably get back to the dorm anyway.

"Are you going?" asks Haku.

"Yeah, I should be getting back."

"Well, I hope to see you again. You're a pretty good swimmer," Trunks says.

Pretty good? Why not amazing? I beat you. You have no room to be saying...

"Thanks," I respond, leaving.

Back in the dorm, I lie down. Yamato is lying on his bed with his eyes closed and tiny headphones in his ears, attached to an iPod playing music inaudible to me. I follow suit and begin to stare at the ceiling. Trunks. What an asshole. Pan was right. I hope I don't have to deal with him too much more.

---------------------------

So, what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me; I want to know whether this is worth continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Also see initial disclaimers.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

Whee, college. It's everything I imagined and more. I've made some friends, made some memories, my classes rock, and we're only a week into it. I eat in the cafeteria because if you live in the dorms they require you to get a meal plan. But hey, I'm not complaining; among campus cafeterias it could be worse. Unfortunately most of the friends I've made don't really have meal plans; they're second-year students and up and many have their own apartments. I hope next year I can have my own apartment. I know that's silly to say because I wanted to live in the dorm in the first place, but really, it would be nice to have my own place. Besides it sucking that in the dorms I have to share with a roommate, Yamato isn't really the nicest guy. All he does when he's in the room is lie on his bed with his eyes closed listening to his iPod. What a weirdo. That's not what college should be about. If I were to get a roommate, that would be fine, too, as long as I get my own room.

Speaking of food (a while back, anyway), I should go ahead and go to the cafeteria before it closes, I guess.

I make my way to the cafeteria down the long path from my dorm. When I arrive, I hand my card to the cafeteria worker who swipes it and allows me access. It's kind of interesting that I've picked up all of this routine so quickly. The first day I had to fumble around with my wallet and find my ID card, and the first couple of times, I forgot that I was supposed to present it. Now it's immediately at hand.

I get myself a hamburger and some "potato wedges," and take a seat at an empty table in the middle of the right half of the cafeteria, facing the window. About halfway through my hamburger, I catch the sight a familiar green-haired girl, and a familiar purple-haired asshole. It was Trunks and umm... man, I'm bad with names. I kinda want to say "hey," but at the same time I don't feel like dealing with Trunks again. Wait, he's going to get more food... now's my chance!

As soon as Trunks leaves and is out of sight, I casually walk over. I catch full view of her face and ask, "Hey...aren't you Pan's friend?"

"Yeah! You're her uncle Goten, right?"

"That's right!"

"Wow, funny running into you."

"Yeah, well, tell Pan I said h...," I begin, walking away.

"Goten?" a male's voice behind me interrupts. I turn around and see... who else?

"Oh, hey, Trunks," I say, with a notable lack of enthusiasm in my tone.

"Hey! Great to see ya. Oh, did you meet my sister, Bra?"

Bra... that's it. How could I forget.

"She's uh, friends with my niece."

"Your niece? How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 18. It's my older brother's daughter, and she's 15." Why am I talking to him?

"Ah, all right. Well, sit down! Eat with us!"

"Um, well..."

"Come on!"

"All right, sure, I'll just get my food."

I walk back over to my tray. Why am I doing this? I was invited. I'm just being nice. But does he deserve for me to be nice to him? You know, he didn't really do anything too bad. I think most of it's probably just what Pan said getting to me. I should just lay back and if he's cool, then hey, he's cool. I mean people seem to like him. He can't be too bad. And Pan hangs out with his sister. I don't know. I'll stop thinking about it and just enjoy a dinner with them.

I bring my food over and Trunks turns from his conversation with Bra and says in an almost-too-loud, welcoming voice, "There you are, we pulled up a chair for ya."

"Thanks," I reply, taking a seat.

Trunks continues, "So, anyway, I told her that I would just go out and get some ice cream and that I would be back in a second." His sister nods. "And she's like 'NO, you'll stay with me right now or else we're over.' And so I just said, 'We're over,' and left without looking back."

His sister nods again, looking kind of uncomfortable, and, after a short pause, says, "Well, she really shouldn't have been so controlling, I guess."

"Seriously," Trunks responds firmly. "So, Goten, how's it going?"

"Um, I'm fine."

"That's good, how are classes?"

"They're... fine."

"What are you taking? What's your major?"

"I'm taking just a bunch of core classes, but I'm a history major."

"History, that's ... interesting." I can tell you really think so, Trunks.

"What about you?"

"Business." You have room to criticize other majors, Trunks. Urg, stop being so critical, Goten.

"That's ... interesting," I respond, in the exact same tone.

"Ha, not really. But I have to study it because I'm the heir to Capsule Corp."

"You're... you're what?"

"Heir to Capsule Corporation."

"The Capsule Corporation?"

"Yes, the Capsule Corporation," Trunks laughs.

He shakes it off like it's no big deal. Half the stuff I own is made by CC. And one day he'll be head of the entire thing? I'm sitting here having dinner with the guy who's going to be the head of CC? It blows my mind.

"That's... that's really cool."

"Ha, you think so?"

"Yeah, wow."

Trunks continues to laugh. "Well, I'm glad you think so." Bra begins to chuckle as well. I guess they're used to it.

Trunks's laughter subsides, and he proposes that we leave and go to his dorm. Bra is quick to support the idea, and so Trunks looks to me.

I look to the ground. I don't want to lie. I'll just go. It'll be like I'm being an asshole if I say no.

"...Sure, I'll go."

"Great! Then let's get the hell outta here."

We walk toward Trunks's (much nicer) dorm-- suite, really. The common room has two couches and a chair, a television, and a DVD player.

"This is nice," I comment.

Trunks says, "Eh, it'll do."

Bra takes a seat on the couch across from the television, and Trunks in his own chair. I can't decide whether to sit next to Bra or on the unoccupied couch, but decide on "next to Bra." I can have a better view of the television that way anyway. And the couches are nicely sized; it's not like I'm crowding her.

Trunks pushes play on the remote that seemed to materialize from thin air, and we watch television for a little while. There isn't much on, and most of the time is spent talking.

Somehow in the last fifteen minutes or so, conversation has come considerably more naturally among these two. This has been a good night so far. I'm thinking this to myself when the murmur of general conversation between Trunks and Bra breaks.

"Well, I oughta be heading home," Bra says.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Trunks agrees. "You ready, Goten?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to give you a ride?" Trunks asks. "It's no trouble, I'm taking Bra home anyway."

"... Sure," I say with a smile after slight hesitation. I'm still kind of apprehensive about him, but he seems like a nice enough guy.

"All right, let's go!"

We arrive at the Capsule Corporation building first. I look up in awe before turning to Trunks. "This is where you live!"

"Yep, me, Mom, Dad, and Bra."

I look back up. "Wow," I respond, with genuine astonishment.

I don't see him, but it feels like Trunks rolls his eyes. "You want to come in?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on."

Trunks, Bra, and I all walk into the building. The first room is fairly small, but then the doors in front of me open and a room bigger than at least two of my houses is revealed. I slowly look around the enormous room, taking it all in.

"All right, Goten, let's go."

"Okay..." I say, finishing my lingering glance.

We climb back into Trunks's car. "Which dorm do you live in, Goten?"

"Washi House."

"Oh, really? I lived there freshman year."

"Oh, that's cool," I respond, shortly before noticing Trunks's smile, smiling myself and then both of us saying in unison, "No, it isn't!"

"Washi House sucked," Trunks laughs, as I return the sentiment.

We carry on talking for the rest of the car ride until we arrive at the dorm.

Trunks then turns to me and asks, "Hey, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Um... nothing to my knowledge."

"You wanna go to this party? I hear it's gonna be pretty good."

"Yeah! Totally."

"Great, see you Friday, around 9 then."

"If not before!" I respond with a smile, getting out of the car.

"Ha, yeah! All right, see you 'round, Goten."

"'Night!" I say, closing the door and walking up the steps to my dorm room. Yamato isn't there and so, after turning on the lights, I let out a loud, happy sigh and fling myself onto my bed carelessly.

See you Friday, Trunks.

---------

It's Friday night, and it's 9:14 PM. Where the fuck is Trunks? Did he forget about me? The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Goten! What's up?" Trunks says happily.

"Oh, not much. Waitin' for you to call."

"You ready?"

"Yep, been ready."

"All right, I'll come and pick you up in about ... ten minutes."

"All right, see you then," I say.

"Bye." I close my phone.

I sit back on my bed. Yamato's not here. I wonder what he's doing on a Friday night, being sociable. Not too important, I suppose. At 9:20, I get up and walk downstairs. At 9:31, Trunks finally pulls up.

"Hey! What's up?" Trunks says in the exact same tone of voice he said over the phone.

"Same as seventeen minutes ago," I laugh. He doesn't need to know that's accurate.

"Haha, all right then. I'm picking up a couple of other friends, too, if you don't mind."

"'Course not, the more the merrier!" The more the merrier? Where'd I learn to talk like that?

"Cool, cool."

We arrive at the party with three more of Trunks's friends, who take their places in some of the various groups of three or four scattered throughout the house at the party. I follow Trunks into the kitchen.

"You want something, Goten?"

"Uh, ... sure." He doesn't need to know I've never had alcohol before.

"What do you like?" Well, maybe he does.

"Umm... what's good?"

"You've never drunk before, have you?" He can read me like a book.

"Heh, nope."

"We'll start you off on girl drinks. Have a strawberry daiquiri," he says mixing daiquiri mix with a bottle that simply has a piece of notebook paper taped to it with "RUM" written on it in black sharpie.

After mixing the drink he pours me some and himself some. I sip it, "Ha, it tastes like an Icee. But it burns!"

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," Trunks replies.

I take another sip. It's like someone is taking rubbing alcohol and applying it to my tonsils with a Brillo pad.

"_Who wants shots?_" screams a voice coming from the living room.

I hear many "I do"'s and "me!"'s coming from the same room, as Trunks and I walk in.

Trunks reaches his hand out and grabs a shot glass full of a clear liquid.

"You want one, Goten?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. Tell ya what, we'll split one."

"... Okay."

Trunks downs half the glass quickly, followed by a brisk head shake, and then hands the glass to me.

I follow suit. This is way worse than the daiquiri (which I'm still holding in my left hand). How do people drink for fun? I'm thinking this to myself as I see Trunks grabbing another one and downing it in one gulp. I shrug my shoulders and take another tiny sip from my strawberry daiquiri. I notice Trunks has finished his.

It continues like this all night. I eventually finish mydrink and am about a quarter of the way into my second while Trunks drinks a bit moreand morequickly. He sits to my right on the couch as the party happens around us. Trunks's face has reddened a bit at this point, I notice. This is the heir to CC, I'm thinking to myself as he sharply turns his head around and says, "I'm gonna go out and get some air. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," I say, with almost an undertone of responsibility for watching over him as he's drunk.

We walk out under the midnight sky to his car. He lies back on the hood, and I do the same to his right.

"This is a good party," he starts.

"Yeah, it's all right," I respond without breaking my gaze upward.

He sits up, "Hey Goten?"

"Yeah?" I say, moving my eyes but keeping my head stationary.

"We should live together next year."

I bolt upward. "What?"

"We should totally live together next year. Get an apartment. It'd be great."

We practically just met. And he's inviting me to live with him? That's kind of a big step. But I do want to live in an apartment next year, if not next semester. The dorm life is not for me. The sharing a room thing is not for me. Damn. But of all the people I've met since I've come to college, I guess Trunks would be the best to room with. He's so cool. I bet he has a bunch of great Capsule Corp stuff, too. And if he doesn't he can swipe it, heh.

But I don't need to be thinking about this kind of stuff. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying. By tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember mentioning this at all.

"Sure, Trunks, we should."

"Good," he says, lying back onto the hood of his car and looking up at the sky.

"Good," I reply in a whisper, and rest my head on my left hand, looking at Trunks.

After a short burst of silence, I break it by lifting myself and asking, "So, should we get back to the party?"

"Just... give me two more minutes, all right?"

"... All right," I say softly, leaning back into the same position.

Trunks's eyes eventually trail to meet mine and I quickly break the gaze, pretending to casually observe my surroundings. I sigh.

"All right, let's go," Trunks says as he gets up.

We return to the party briefly, but in the few minutes we've been outside, the party has died down considerably.

"You wanna just go, Goten?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Are... are you all right to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Trust me, I've done it a million times before."

This sounds like a don't-drink-and-drive commercial. But he's my only ride.

"All right."

Sure enough, nothing to worry about. He hadn't had anything for like an hour and I think the air did him good. He drives me home very calmly, and I breathe a small sigh of relief when we reach the front of Washi House.

"Have a good night, Goten."

"You too."

I go up to my room, turn on the light, and see once again that Yamato is not there, and it appears he was not there in the time I was gone. I turn off the light and jump into my bed, looking up at what I can see of the ceiling from the light coming from the streetlight across the street that seeps through the venetian blinds we have in our room.

Trunks. Trunks and me. Living together. Just met.Best friends.

I drift into sleep.

---------------------------

Tell me what you thought! I'm only going to post more if I know anyone wants it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Also see additional disclaimers present in the first chapter.

Edited since being first posted because somehow spaces disappear when I post.

---------------------------

"All right, good job, everybody," Trunks announces as I hoist myself out of the pool and sit on the edge, waiting for him to come over. As he does, I stand up, my eyes on level with his lips."Wanna hang out tonight, Goten?"

"Yeah, sure." I know, quite a jump from when I first met him, right? This 'Yeah, sure' is one hundred percent sincere.

"Cool, go get changed and then we'll go to my room."

I change out of my swimwear, which I'm somehow more comfortable wearing now, and return to Trunks's suite. I flop out on the couch, as I typically do, and he takes the other couch.

As he's flipping channels without really paying attention to anything on any of them, I watch him. Even after getting his hair wet, it fell wonderfully into place. I'm jealous; my hair is completely untamed and uncontrollable. I wonder if he puts a lot of work into his hair or if he's just born like that.

Moving down, his eyes. Two round pools bluer than the one I just got done swimming in. His smallish nose gives way to a mouth that always seems to be smiling, even when it's clearly not. His entire face radiates happiness.

Continuing, man... I wish I was built like he was. You'd think he would be a better swimmer than I am, but I guess that body is just for show. That's another one of those things where I wonder whether he works at it or if it just comes naturally.

As my eyes work down, tracing every inch of his body to find some flaw, like the kind Pan had mentioned, and finding none, Trunks turns his head sharply and breaks my stare. I turn away quickly, now watching a piece of lint on the carpet, as my cheeks redden slightly.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing, I was just looking at ... _out _the window."

He turns his head to examine, and asks "What's out there?"

"Oh, nothing, just the building across the street. What's it called again?"

"That's Souma house. It's the female counterpart of this one."

"I see, so is it as nice?"

"Yeah, it's about the same. But not as nice as an apartment, like the one you and me'll get, right?"

He remembers?

"You were serious?"

Trunks's eyes widen. "Yeah... weren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I'd love to, but I didn't think you were serious at the time."

"What, 'cause I had something to drink? Listen, 'Ten, alcohol does not affect me in any way, unless I have a lot of it. And I mean a _lot _a lot."

"Hmm. Wait, did you just call me ' 'Ten'? "

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?"

I blush a little bit again, "No, not at all," I respond, smiling widely.

"Cool. I'm really looking forward to next year, now."

"Haha, we haven't even had this one yet."

"I know, but I'm totally psyched about living in an apartment."

"Me too, Trunks."

Trunks joins me in smiling widely and, after a brief moment of the pure bliss of anticipation, settle down and watch television. This time I keep my eyes on the screen. I'm not paying attention, though. I feel Trunks's eyes on me. The same way mine were on him.

I hope he approves.

---------

Mmm, yet another trip to the campus cafeteria. The food here isn't great, but at least now I have someone to sit with every time. Trunks and I have our schedules synchronized now so that we can eat every meal together, and have done so for the last two weeks. We walk into the dining area, Trunks on my left, to the area where our friends sit.

A blonde haired girl named Marron, who also tends to join us for all of our meals, looks up and says in a mock-cutesy tone, "Aww, the couple's here."

The table laughs, as does Trunks, while I simply chuckle a little, nervously. I don't know why I don't think it's as funny.

"That's right," Trunks says, wrapping his arm around my right waist and pressing his cheek against mine. My face feels like it's on fire at this point and I hope no one notices, especially Trunks. I smile slightly as if to scream, "Enough!" and I pull his hand off of me.

I hear "Aww, I think it's cute" from a female voice, and turn my head sharply to see if I can catch who said it, but I am too late.

After that, I sit on the opposite end of the ten-seater table as Trunks. My face still feels like it's glowing red but no one's said anything and so I think I can safely assume that it's close enough to a normal color. I inhale deeply and begin to eat my food.

Marron turns to Trunks, "So how long have you been going out?"

"Oh, off and on for about four weeks now," Trunks replies in this unbearable lisp.

"Aww, how sweet. What are you going to do for your one month anniversary?"

"Well, I can't tell you, but I'll give you a hint," he says in the same voice, "it has to do with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and no ice cream."

Marron laughs, turning slightly red, Trunks just laughs, and I just turn slightly red. Partially from embarrassment and partially from anger. It's just weird. This isn't funny. It's not.

At this point I take my tray of food away to put in the garbage. As I'm walking off I hear Trunks shout, "Goten, wait!", followed by Marron saying, "Well, that's what you get for talking about your boyfriend's sex life without his permission," followed by an uproar of laughter from the table.

I continue without looking back.

---------

I return to my dorm room and throw myself on the bed. Yamato's there but he's just lying back, eyes closed, listening to his iPod, as always. I honestly don't even know whether he's asleep. It drives me crazy how from the beginning he didn't even want to try to make friends with me. I was nothing but friendly. What a jerk.

But then again, I can understand where he's coming from. I would say he's just shy but that would've been overcome in the last five weeks that we've known each other. It's not exactly a chore living with him; he doesn't leave messes, he doesn't play music loudly, he doesn't have people over. But still, it feels like we're both just waiting and trying to run our time up instead of making the best of it. That's such a shame.

I wonder how long it took him to grow that ponytail. I wonder if he's had a girlfriend. I bet it wouldn't be hard for him to get one, if he just put himself out there. But it's clear he's not the kind of guy who "just puts himself out there." He has such cool eyes, though. Not as cool as Trunks's, but still, yeah. Trunks is better built, too. But he doesn't have a girlfriend. I wonder why; he's quite attractive. Err... wait, what am I saying? Just that I'm surprised Trunks doesn't have a girlfriend. He deserves one. He deserves an awesome one.

---------

My phone rings. Trunks's countenance illuminates the tiny screen for the fourth time in the last three minutes, and so I guess it's time to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Goten?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, did I piss you off earlier? You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, it's okay." You did piss me off, but I'm not going to say so. And I can't even explain why. I don't know why. It doesn't make any sense.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just,... don't do that anymore."

"Yeah, man, I understand. Didn't mean to embarrass you. They know we're just playin'."

"Yeah."

"So, listen, do you wanna go get something to eat? I noticed you left without having eaten much."

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. It'll be my treat. My way of saying sorry."

I perk up.

"Hmm... all right."

"Great, I'll pick you up in about five minutes, okay? Are you in Washi?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"All right, see you."

(Eighteen minutes later...)

I hop in his car.

"So, 'Ten, where do you wanna, go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let's just get a burger."

"Burgers it is."

We pull into a drive-thru, order, and park in a parking lot, eating in the car.

"So, 'Ten, howth ebree thin?"

"What? Trunks, don't talk with your mouth full."

Trunks chews and swallows.

"How's everything?" he repeats.

"It's good, it's good. Same as it was earlier today. Before lunch anyway." I take a sip from my soda.

"Yeah. How are classes? We never talk about this kind of stuff."

"Well, it's small talk. We shouldn't feel forced to, y'know? We're better friends than that."

"Yeah, you're right," Trunks responds, looking down and shoving a small bundle of three or four french fries in his mouth. "Hmm... hey, Goten, fyoo eber had a gullfrinn?" he asks, mouth full of fries.

"Me? Just one, in high school. It only lasted for about two months, though."

"Was she hot?"

"She was all right. What about you?"

"Just one. Her name was -- "

"Pan, right?"

Trunks's eyes widen and he turns his head sharply to me. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Haha, she's my niece."

"No way! Your niece? That was Bra's friend? Is Pan? Wow."

I giggle.

"Wow," he continues, shaking his head, then looking back to me, examining my face. "You know, now that I think of it, I see it. Yeah, you kind of look like her."

I blush slightly. I'm getting slightly giddy over this. But why? I can't imagine why. Unless...

"You mean _she_ looks like _me_!" I respond defiantly.

"Right, right," Trunks laughs. "Aw man, that's crazy though. You know, I haven't seen her since we broke up."

"Yeah, well, from the sound of it, it doesn't really seem like she likes you."

"Yeah, we broke up on kind of harsh terms."

"Ah." (pause) "Well, I hope you won't hold that against me!" I say, smiling and pushing him slightly on the shoulder.

"'Course not," he laughs, jabbing me back. "You wanna head back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

On the ride back, conversation is kept to a minimum, and thoughts of Trunks race through my head.

I think...

I think I'm attracted to him.

---------------------------

Oh no! What will happen next? You will have to wait to find out, but in the meantime, leave a review! I'm always interested in hearing what you, the reader, has to say, so let it be heard!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Same as they ever was. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

And a bonus disclaimer, just for you! Keep in mind this whole story's in Goten's point of view, and also that he's telling it in the present tense although it kind of already happened. That is, although he is telling it as though it is happening now, he can still "forget" what's "happening." That's also why he can edit out the boring parts where he's eating breakfast, or going to class, or surfin' the web.

How about another? I don't own the rights to any songs in this fic, and I totally made up that band's name, and I don't usually care for songfics, but it just feels appropriate here.

That being said, enjoy!

---------------------------

"Happy Birthday, Goten!" Trunks shouts as I walk into Capsule Corp.

"Wow! I didn't think anyone had remembered."

"'Course, like I'm going to forget my best friend's birthday. Here, I got you somethin'," he says, handing me an envelope, and looking excited as I open it.

I rip it open and find staring back at me two powder blue slips of paper. My eyes bulge from my head when I see the text printed on them -- they're tickets to Eloquis Gathryn, a rock band I mentioned liking, but...

"...But these have been sold out for months!"  
"Uh, hello? Future president of CC here, 'Ten," he replies, followed by a playful wink.

I smile widely and look back down at the tickets, searching for the time. It's in 40 minutes.

"Wow, we should get going, then," I point out.

"All right, but first can we talk about something?"

"It's in forty --wait, thirty-eight-- minutes, Trunks. Can't we talk about it in the car?"

Trunks looks to his side, at nothing in particular, just to break eye contact, and responds, "Yeah, okay."

We get into the car and drive there (It's a five minute drive but I want to get there early).

Trunks is completely silent during the ride. I hope I didn't piss him off, but I'm so excited about this. Eloquis Gathryn. I've wanted to see them in concert for years.

When we arrive and park, he looks over and says, "Goten...," but I cut him off and say, "Let's go!"

Trunks takes the key out of the ignition and sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel. I only catch a glimpse of this, though, when looking back and seeing him finally getting out of the car. "Trunks, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing, forget it."

"It's not nothing, Trunks. But if you don't want to talk about it now, then we don't have to."

"Well, it's just... Goten.. I--" Trunks is interrupted by a loudspeaker.

"Now performing, _Eloquis Gathryn_!"

"Trunks! It's starting! Let's go!"

Trunks sighs, puts his hands in his pockets and slowly follows Goten's excited lead.

I have a wonderful time during the concert, but every time I look over at Trunks he has this melancholy look on his face, that robs some of the excitement from the moment.

After the concert, Trunks, with the same look on his face, gets into the car, as I do.

"Trunks? Are you okay?"

Trunks nods, forcing a tiny and unconvincing smile.

"Trunks," I say forcefully, taking the keys out of the ignition, "tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend and it's my birthday and I want to know."

"Please, Goten, just drop it. It's fine."

"No, tell me."

"It's just,..." he looks down to his shoes and then up at me. "I'm really sorry for bringing you down during the concert."

"It's okay, but tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Well, it's mostly about... Pan."

I shoot him a puzzled look. "Pan? What about her?"

"I just wanted to ask you how she was because I was thinking about her today. It was a bad breakup. And thinking about it made me a little distant I think. But I'm better now," he says, finishing with a more genuine smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's over, and not something you really need to be thinking too much about. The past is the past."

"You're right. Hey, you know what would cheer me up and be a part-two to your birthday present?"

"What?"

"Karaoke! Do you like karaoke?"  
"I like it all right."  
"Wanna go?"

"Sure, let's go."

---------

We return to Capsule Corp. and enter what is called the "TV Room." It's big enough to fit about six people and is fully equipped with a couch, a chair, a microphone, a television, a karaoke machine, and ... a bottle of vodka.

"Vodka?" I ask.

"Yeah, for this drinking game me and my high school friends used to play. How it works is if you get less than an 85 on a song you have to take a drink, but if you get more, than everyone else does. You're up for it, right? It'll be fun."

"... Sure, why not." I'm a terrible singer, but whatever. "But you have to go first!"

"Deal."

"Select your song," requests the karaoke machine. Trunks presses one-seven-one-one-three, and the screen shows "Life Less Ordinary / Carbon Leaf. Is this OK? Yes/No." I miss Trunks's hand but it apparently pressed "Yes," because the song begins...

_Live a life less ordinary  
Live a life extraordinary with me  
Live a life less sedentary  
Live a life evolutionary with me  
Well I hate to be a bother,  
But it's you and there's no other, I do believe  
You can call me naive, but...  
I know me very well,_

_at least as far as I can tell, and I know what I need  
_

_The night you came into my life  
Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me  
You blew away my storm and strife  
And shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me  
By the way, I do know why you stayed away.  
I will keep tongue-tied next time._

---------

_I will keep tongue-tied next time..._

Tears have welled up in my eyes by this point, and there is a small lump in my throat.

"Complete!" responds the computer. Score: 89.

"Ha, you drink, Goten!"

I clear my throat. "All right, all right," I say as I pour a shot glass full of the thin, clear liquid and down it in one gulp, the quickness not adequately removing the burning sensation. I cough violently twice and say in a mangled voice, "My turn."

I look through the list of songs for something as good. I find three Eloquis Gathryn songs but avoid choosing them to avoid repetitiveness. Another time. I choose a Beatles song and get a 72 on it.

"You drink again, Goten!" And I do.

---------

The game continues on into the night, and after establishing a new handicap in which I must get at least 75 points and he must get at least 90, the game runs more smoothly and ends with both of us more than a little toasted.

Shortly after it gets to the point where we can't even read the screen well, and when we do our voices are awful, Trunks sits back on the couch, and I join him.

"This was a good night, huh, Goten?"

"Yep," I respond, nodding exaggeratedly.

"You wanna put in a movie?"

"Yeah," I say, stumbling over to the DVD player and putting in ... something. Not even sure what. I then slowly make my way back to the couch and turning off the light.

A few minutes into the movie (I think it's a few minutes), Trunks's eyelids appear heavy and a few minutes later, he's fast asleep. I smile at the sight of his innocent face, lit only by the flickering screen, and only exaggerated by my intoxication.

---------

I wake up some time later, covered in sweat and surrounded by a soft, pleasant warmth. I open my eyes to see the familiar gray shirt Trunks had worn all day, half an inch from my face. I immediately pull back, to see that Trunks is still asleep. I had fallen asleep on him. It was so comfortable, too. I wish I could just continue sleeping.

I sigh wistfully, interrupted by the door to my right closing. I look over quickly but do not see anyone. I shrug it off and decide to go downstairs to look for something to eat. My head is killing me.

When I get to the kitchen, Bra is sitting at the table with a mug of black coffee in front of her, looking down.

"Hey, Bra," I say in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Goten," she responds flatly.

I pour myself some coffee from the pot in use and sit across from Bra.

"What's up?" I begin.

"I saw you."

I tense up. "Saw me?"

"With Trunks. I saw you sleeping on Trunks."

"Whoa, listen -- I had had a lot to drink; that wasn't intentional."

"I saw you before, too. The way you act around him. You may be fooling _him_, but _I_ see it. You're attracted to him,... aren't you?"

"That's a ridiculous conclusion to jump to, Bra."

"But am I right?"

I take a deep breath, look down to the table, and nod.

"Thought so," she responds.

"You can't tell him, though, okay?"

"Of course. But you know, Goten, he's straight."

"I know," I say disappointedly.

"It sucks, I know, to love someone and for them not to love you back. But it happens."

I nod silently.

"Listen, you'll get over it," Bra continues. "It will be okay. But if you want to keep Trunks as a friend, you're just going to have to get over it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know I'm right," she says, staring at a wine stain on the blue-and-white checkered tablecloth and taking a sip of her coffee, which reminds me to do so as well. "Just, be careful. I promise not to tell."

"Thank you."

Footsteps are heard in the distance. A sleepy-looking Trunks, with eyes still adjusting to the light, and hair messy for the first time since I've met him, enters the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?" he says in a whiny, still-sleepy, hungover voice.

"Nothing," we quickly reply in unison.

---------

Swim meet tonight. We're still practicing for the competition that will happen next semester, and Trunks says that I'm the most likely to win. I'm very excited about this.

I arrive at the pool to see the lights off and the door locked, and two people hanging out outside. "What's up?"

"Trunks canceled the meeting tonight."

"He did? Why?"

"Well, he sent Haku to tell us, and all Haku said was that he 'wasn't feeling well.'"

"Hmm. All right, thanks."

I walk off, but before even leaving the building, I call Trunks.

Three rings. Four rings. "'Sup. This's Trunks, and I think you know what to do. beep" I hang up. His answering machine?

I call back. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "'Sup. This's..." I hang up. I call back.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-- I hang up.

Why the fuck won't he answer?

---------------------------

I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! If you don't, I might forget about the story and then you'll never see what happens! Hahaha!

P.S. "Eloquis Gathryn" is pronounced similar to "A low-key gathering."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Same as always -- I don't own any part of Dragonball Z, including but not limited to its characters. Think that's changed in the last week?

---------------------------

Without putting any thought into my actions, my body naturally makes its way from the gym (where the pool is) to Trunks's suite. I walk past his suitemates in the common room without saying a word, enter his room without knocking and see... that no one is there. I call his cell phone again. Four rings, "'Sup. This is ...," click. I walk back out the same way, stopping in the common room.

"Where's Trunks?" I ask.

"He's sick. He went back to his house."

"Sick? What kinda sick?"

"I dunno."

I leave without saying anything else and run down the stairs. How sick is he? Is he going to be okay? Is he going to die? Please don't die, Trunks. Please ... don't.

I need to stop being so ridiculous. He's not going to die. He probably has the flu or a cold or a sniffle or something. Why did he go back home, though? I shouldn't make such a big deal out of this. Trunks will be fine. He has to be fine. He's Trunks. Nothing can detract from his perfection.

As my thoughts wander, I find my feet moving me along the twenty-minute walking path toward Capsule Corp. I continue the journey. I have to find out what's wrong with Trunks.

When I arrive, I knock on the large front door. From the speaker to the right comes a woman's voice, like an older version of Trunks's sister. "Who is it?"

"Son Goten."

"Oh, Goten! Come in." I've never met her but she seems to know my name. That's good, I suppose.

The door opens and a woman who looks strikingly like Bra (but is old enough to be Trunks's mom,... that's probably it, she's his mom) greets me with a big smile. "So you're this Goten I've heard so much about!" she begins, walking down the grand hall as I follow.

"Heard so much about?" My cheeks become tinged with pink without even giving much thought to the statement.

"Oh, yeah, Trunks talks about you all the time. It's so good to see him with a good friend, after he broke up with Pan, that is."

"Oh, I see." He talks about me? An uncontrollable grin plants itself on my face.

"Yep. Oh, did you come to see him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aren't you sweet! Oh, Trunks could use a sweet friend like you. Everybody could. I'm so glad that you found each other. It's your first time out in the big world, and you gotta stick together to make it through."

I nod as she talks. When we arrive at a staircase, she says, "Trunks's room is up these stairs, third door on your right. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs."

"Mrs. Briefs! Ha, call me 'Mom.'"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She then walks off, saying "Third door on your right."

O...kay?

I make my way upstairs, and to the room. This is the first time I've been in Trunks's room, actually. All the other times I've been here we hung out in the living room, or that one time in the TV room.

"...Trunks?"

No response.

"Trunks, are you there?'

I hear a small wisp of air call out to me from inside the room and open the door entirely. Trunks is lying in bed, his hair as perfect as ever, with his head turned toward the door.

"Trunks! What's up?"

He points toward his throat and then shrugs his shoulders in exaggerated helplessness.

"Sore throat?"

Trunks shakes his head and then grabs the notepad and pen next to his bed, scribbling something quickly, and then shows it to me. It says "Laringitis."

"Oh! You lost your voice?"

Trunks nods.

"You know, it's spelled with a 'y.' L-A-R-Y-N..."

Trunks rolls his eyes and then writes something more on the paper. Turning it back to me, it says "Shut up, I'm sick!" followed by a smiley face.

I chuckle softly. "Do you want anything, Trunks?"

Trunks shakes his head.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble."

His pupils travel slowly around his eyes, resting in the lower left corners before shooting back at me, and then at the notepad, on which he writes, "soup."

"Soup? What kind of soup?"

He then imitates a chicken, complete with wing flapping and beak jabbing.

I laugh aloud. "Chicken soup, all right."

---------

I rush downstairs and ask "Mom" for some chicken soup.

"Oh, are you taking him his dinner? Aw..." she says smiling and walks over to muss my hair.

"You're such a sweet boy, Goten. Be careful, now, it's hot," she warns, handing me the silver tray with the bowl of soup on it.

I walk upstairs, carefully, and as I pass Bra's room (the "first door on the right"), Bra calls me.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Goten, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Umm... I kinda have to take this to Trunks."

"Just come in, it'll only take a minute."

I obey.

"What's up, Bra?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought we should hang out." She closes the door behind herself with me in the room. As soon as the door clicks, she asks, "Have you thought about what I said?"

"What you-- you mean about me and Trunks? Listen, I know it's not going to work out. You don't have to worry about that."

"Do you still like him?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Are you still...," she breaks eye contact, "...attracted to him?"

"Well,... yes, I am, but..."

"But you shouldn't be, Goten! He's straight. He is NOT. INTERESTED," she exclaims, punctuating the last two words with her scolding finger.

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. But you can't help who you're attracted to."

"Isn't that the truth," she mutters.

"What?"

"Oh,... nothing."

"Hmm. Well, I should take this to Trunks..."

"Listen, Goten... I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

I nod slightly.

"Okay!" she continues.

"Okay, okay! I won't do anything stupid."

"Please don't." She lies down on her bed and looks into her pillow. Without looking back, she finishes, "You are free to go."

I slowly step out of her room and grab the tray I left outside the door. Making the few steps to Trunks's room, I proceed to kick open his door and shout "Sou-oup!"

He smiles and looks up, as he sits up and I walk over and rest the tray on his lap.

He has a spoonful and then writes a note that simply says "THX."

"Thix?" I ask jokingly. He playfully punches me in the arm.

---------

Trunks scrapes together the last little bit of broth he can handle and then drops the spoon in such a way almost certainly designed to make the most noise possible.

"So Trunks, how have things been going? I haven't seen you for a couple of days. Anything exciting happen?"

He scribbles, "Just me getting sick."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, your mom was acting kinda weird around me when I came in."

He shrugs, writing "That's my mom for you."

"Yeah," I say, rocking the back of the plastic chair I'm sitting in back and forth to listen to the squeak. I take in the sight of Trunks, in his room, in his bed, as much as I can.

Trunks looks over and I quickly look away. He writes, "Sorry I'm being so boring."

"No, not at all!"

He smiles at me and turns his head toward me.

A flash of intense blue breaks from Trunks's eyes as he sits up. He motions for me to go to the door and to close it. I obey.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he writes.

I say, "Yeah!" I would normally just nod but I want to take advantage of the fact that I can speak.

"I like someone," followed by a heart.

My eyes widen.

"I'll tell you on the next piece of paper but as soon as you see it, you have to rip it up."

I nod slowly. Trunks...

He writes something on the pad, obscured from my view.

With hands trembling, he then tears the paper out and hands it to me.

I look down, read the name, close my eyes, and rip it into a million pieces, letting them float onto the ground.

------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Standard stuff. And don't forget that in the first chapter I said this will have "whatever pairings I want," so just sit back and enjoy.

And, just in case it needs to be said, "Mr. Satan" is the Japanese name for the character whose American name is "Hercule." I would allow this to slide on context because pointing it out in a disclaimer seems pretentious or condescending, but if it is not known to the reader, then it could be grossly misinterpreted.

---------------------------

Marron.

It said Marron.

What the fuck? I almost scream. I almost cry. But I do neither and just gaze into his eyes, which stare back, waiting for a reaction. Why? Why does he like her? What did she do? Why is she worthy of his love and I am not? Because I'm a guy? It's not fair. It's not fair! She can't love him like I do. She can't appreciate him like I do.

I want to rest my head on his stomach right now. I want him to smile softly and run his fingers through my hair. I want to look into his eyes and see my love requited. But I simply stare, as unable to speak as he is, and find nothing. Nothing for me.

A good friend would let him have her and not feel so jealous. A good friend wouldn't feel like he's being replaced. We could still be best friends. But it wouldn't be the same.

If this were true love, I would be willing to set him free and see if he would return. But I can't. He's attracted to her. To Marron!

Why?

His face, tired of waiting and begging me to respond, blurs as my eyes begin to fill with unshed tears. I blink them away before he notices (I think) and stand up abruptly.

"I-- I gotta go take a piss. Be right back."

Eloquent.

I leave the room and enter the bathroom across the hall, closing the door behind me and turning on the light. I look at myself in the mirror, examining myself for whatever the fatal flaw that only Trunks can see is.

I wipe away another tear.

I should not be acting like this. This is ridiculous. I knew from day one that Trunks is straight. He dated Pan for two years. From the second I was attracted to him, I knew it was fucked up. I knew it. Dammit, I knew it.

I thought it would pass. It hasn't.

I inhale deeply and allow the breath to slowly escape.

Trunks...

Trunks...

Why do I feel this way? How can such a strong attraction not be mutual?

This is the only thing that means anything to me now.

This.

Please.

I cough violently and then, resting my palms on the bathroom counter, I sigh, eyes beginning to fill with tears again as a lump forms in my throat.

He is my best friend.

He should know that this means more to me than anything.

But he knows nothing of it.

And he never will.

I could never tell him.

It tears me up inside. But I can't tell him. It would only hurt him and me.

Why Marron? Honestly?

He could do so much better. If he's going to date a girl he should aim a little higher than Marron.

Would any girl be good enough? Would any guy but me?

Maybe he doesn't understand how wonderful he is. He deserves the best. Even if that's not me.

Please, Trunks. Please.

I sigh. I wipe the tears off of my eyes, brush off my shirt, take a deep breath, and walk out of the bathroom and into Trunks's. He's sitting up on his bed scribbling something on the notepad.

"What'cha writing?" I ask.

Trunks looks up, startled. He didn't know I had entered, clearly. He turns his notepad to show me a doodle of a bunch of stick figures, a few skyscrapers and a helicopter. Guess I was gone longer than I thought. I sit back down.

Trunks looks down with a somewhat unhappy look on his face as he flips to a clean sheet of paper and writes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, totally," I lie. "But hey, I gotta get going. I have a lot of homework due tomorrow," I lie again, getting up.

Trunks motions for me to wait, but I don't slow down as Ileave.

---------

"Pan!" I shout, happening upon my favorite niece in a campus parking lot.

"Goten! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I go to college here now? Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right! I just came to visit Bra."

"Ah, that's cool. But, hey, listen,... I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Hmm?" Pan shoots me an inquisitive look.

"Just... come on, let's go for a ride."

---------

"Now what's this you're wanting to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's a question, really."

"All right, shoot."

"What... what was so bad about Trunks?"

"Oh, shit. You--"

"Language!"

"Oop, sorry. But... why do you ask?"

"Well, we sorta became friends. Like really good friends, actually."

"And you want to know what it's gonna be like when the other shoe drops?"

"Right, something like that."

"I don't really like to get into it, actually. It kind of hurts for me to think about it too much," Pan replies, with no change in tone and a casual glance out the window.

"Come on, Pan. For your Uncle Goten?"

"Well... all right. You remember when Grandpa--err... 'Mr. Satan'-- died?"

"Of course, who doesn't? 'Death claims even the strongest man in the world.'"

"Yeah, it was awful. I was actually pretty close with him and it kind of annoyed me to see all of the public getting into my business. Everyone acted like it was their loss."

I nod although in the back of my mind I'm asking myself where she's going with this.

"The funeral had loads of people coming all day 'paying their respects' and 'feeling my loss.' That was the first time I had lost a family member. I, of course, brought Trunks along because he was my boyfriend at the time and just so happened to also be my emotional support. By the way, Goten, don't get into a relationship for emotional support. That's just a bad idea."

I nod again.

"Anyway, we had been dating for two years and for the last ... hmm... five months or so, it was pretty rocky, I guess. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when I was there at the after-funeral get-together and Trunks and I were in my room. I was completely helpless and I asked him to stay with me for a little while, and he didn't, and, well... that was the end of that. When you really get down to it, he's totally inconsiderate of other people's feelings. He'll act nice in front of other people for show but in the end he's only concerned about himself. Oh, and he's totally egotistical," she continues, complete with exaggerated hand motions, as is her typical style of talking. "Give that guy a mirror and he'll be in front of it all day. And... I don't know. I'm done talking about it. That's about it."

"I see." That is kind of a shitty thing for him to do. The Trunks I know wouldn't do that. Or would he? Is he still just putting up a nice front for me? What if down inside he's this horrible ogre and he lures you in with his fake personality and hot body? Okay, that's a bit of a stretch. But something like that? Trunks... he would do something like that, I guess. I could see him doing it. But I'm so ashamed. Why couldn't you have stayed with her at her time of need?

"Goten?"

I snap out of my train of thought. "Yeah?"

"I need to be getting back to campus to see Bra."

"Oh, right, sorry."

---------

I routinely hand my card over to be swiped and enter the cafeteria. Trunks is already at a table, by himself. I haven't seen him since I left his house. I walk to the table.

"Trunks, can we talk?"

"Yes, finally!" he replies, smiling and caressing his throat.

"Can I ask you about... Pan?"

"Pan? What do you wanna know? We went out for two years and then we broke up."

"Yeah, but what caused you to break up?"

"Oh, lots of things."

He did it.

"Like what?" I continue my line of questioning.

"Well, for months it was clear we weren't going anywhere with the relationship. It had been reduced to mostly fooling around and being boyfriend and girlfriend in name only, right?"

"Sure."

"During the last month or so, we hadn't seen each other for like two weeks. I had called her a couple of times to see if she wanted to do anything, but since I was starting college, we saw each other less and less."

"I see."

"And then her grandfather dies. I've been through this, and I want to help her through it. I really do. But she keeps me there for SIX HOURS. In a row. Not even counting the days before. The funeral was four hours, and I was there in her room, 'comforting' her, which was mostly just sitting there and her crying, for another two. After a while, I say I'm gonna cut out and get some ice cream. And she starts screaming that if I leave now that I should never come back, and so I try and reason with her, right?"

"Right..."

"And she's going totally crazy. No offense, dude."

"None taken."

"But anyway, I ended up leaving, not because I was craving ice cream or anything, but 'cause I couldn't handle it anymore. She was too high-maintenance. And I don't mean just then. It was bound to happen. We're just not compatible."

"I see." Perfectly reasonable. I'll listen to anything you say, Trunks.

"Good. Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

---------

After a night of "hanging out," I retire to my dorm, where my roommate lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, green eyes glowing and iPod playing, his slender form resting lazily on top of the sheets and blanket of the perfectly made bed.

I look over to him. "Ya mind if I turn this light out?"

He motions to "go ahead," rolling on his side to face away from me.

"Good night," I say, smiling.

Click.

---------------------------

Stay tuned! The next chapter is the last of Part I!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Because of the quick (good) reviews and slightly larger base of people interested in the story, I have decided to release this chapter (which I actually wrote the same night as the last one but couldn't upload until tonight) early!

Enjoy!

---------------------------

"Good morning," a low, breathy, masculine, yet somewhat familiar voice greets me. I feel the breath against my cheek but keep my eyes closed. A grunt escapes my throat as I begin to stretch my arms but find myself unable to move them. All at once, I notice the light pressure on my wrists and my stomach.

My eyes shoot open and, as they come into focus, the emerald eyes of my roommate, inches from my face, look back, his impossibly dark hair cascading down his face and shoulders.

I lay helpless and without words.

"Don't sleep in too late, now, Goten," he says in the same voice.

"What... what are you doing?" I manage to squeak out.

"Oh, please. I know you want it. I see the way you look at me."

I notice that he, also, is clad in nothing but boxers.

"N--"

"And I'm just feeling,..." he pauses midsentence to place a kiss on my neck and another just below my lips. "...particularly charitable," he finishes, kissing me full on the lips.

My eyes widen. I struggle to release his hold on my wrists, to no avail.

"Oh, Goten, don't fight it. I know you want it."

I am still unable to come up with words. He leaves a trail of kisses down my chest, pinning my wrists to the wall, when finally all of the feelings I couldn't express before explode in the form of the word, "Trunks!"

He lifts his head as his eyes meet mine. "What did you say?"

"I love Trunks...," I respond weakly, breaking down toward the end.

He releases my wrists slightly, and I free my hands. He stands up, off of the bed, and gives me a look of disbelief.

"Who the hell is Trunks?" he asks, one hand on his slender hip.

Barely over a whisper, I reply "He's this guy I know, and..."

"Wait, that guy with the stupid purple hair?"

"You know him?"

"God, everybody knows him. Arrogant little prick. Cute, but a total asshole. 'Least that's what my friend said. But you're barking up the wrong tree, my friend. He's straight as an arrow."

"I know..." I say, wiping a tear from my left eye.

"You _know_? Well, then what do you think you're doing?" he yells, switching hands and hips.

"I don't know... I don't know," I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, you had your chance with me. You wanna chase after straight guys, be my guest," he says nonchalantly, pulling on jeans and acting like nothing had happened.

I sigh and go to take a shower.

I have to tell him. I have to tell him by the end of the day. I'll give myself till midnight. That'll give me all day to think about how I'll break it to him. But it's going to drive me crazy if I don't tell him. And that's no good for either of us.

When I return, Yamato is back to listening to his iPod with his eyes closed.

Back to normal. That entire scene never happened. Neither of us will ever speak of it again and it will never happen again.

I grab my keys and leave.

---------

I look at my cellphone. 9:15 PM. I wasted the whole day not preparing for this.

I call Trunks. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Goten."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna do something?"

"Sure, just let me finish up this business homework."

"All right, how long will that take?" I ask with an undertone of impatience.

"Um... maybe till 10:30?" Dammit.

"All right. Can we go to CC when you get done?"

"Uh... sure, that sounds good."

"Cool, see you then."

---------

I look at my cellphone. 9:19 PM. Dammit.

---------

I look at my cellphone. 9:26 PM. Dammit.

---------

I look at my cellphone. 9:28 PM. Okay, time to find something to occupy my time. I go to the Starbucks closeby and order a frappuccino, and listen to the music for a nice long time. When I get bored with that, I look at my cellphone again. 9:34 PM. Dammit.

I continue to sit and sip my frappuccino when a voice comes from my right.

"Goten?"

"Hmm?" I turn to see who it is. "Oh, hey, Marron," I say, turning back.

"How's it going?" she greets, sitting in the chair across from my two-seater table.

"All right, just killing time."

"Yeah. I love this place."

I nod, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Do you come here often?" she asks.

"Ha, that sounds like a pick-up line if I've ever heard one," I say, smiling and loosening up.

"Haha, oh please! If some loser used that as a pickup line I'd just say, 'Well, I won't anymore.'"

I laugh aloud. That's pretty good.

"So, how has your day been?" she asks.

"Good, good. And yours?"

"Oh, pretty hectic. I had a test in psychology today that I might've bombed, even though I understood all the material. He just tests funny. Like he'll ask "Which part of the brain is the cerebellum?" I wrote 'the part in the back,' but the answer was 'the part that plays the most important role in sensory perception.' I mean, they're both right. And I knew them both, but I just picked one. And it was the wrong one. It sucks."

"That does suck."

"Yeah, but it's okay. As far as teachers go, I've had worse. And I'm pretty sure that there aren't any other teachers in the psych department who test quite so weird."

"I hope not. I haven't even met any of the history teachers yet."

"Oh, are you a history major?"

"Yeah, but I'm just taking core classes now."

"History, wow. Brave. What interests you about that?"

"I don't know. Just seeing how everything fits together, I guess. Event and consequence, cause and effect. And, of course, you can learn from your mistakes in the past and not be doomed to repeat them."

She nods. "That makes sense. I'm a psych major because I think it's so fascinating how the mind works. How people act, especially. I thought about double-majoring and tacking on anthropology, but that's a lot of work, and I like focusing on the individual more than society."

"That's cool. I've always thought psychology was interesting, too, but, I don't know, not enough to major in it."

"Yeah, I understand."

We continue to talk.

---------

"So, you said you were killing time, huh? What are you waiting for?" Marron asks.

"Oh, I'm going to go hang out with Trunks at 10:30."

"Oh, really? Well, it's... 10:19 now."

"Whoa, time flies, huh? I guess I should get going."

"All right. Tell him I said 'hi,' okay?"

"Will do!" I shout back.

---------

Did Marron and I just talk for a full half an hour?

---------

I stand outside my dorm from 10:24 to 10:42, when Trunks pulls up.

"Hop in, 'Ten!" He's started saying this every time he pulls up now.

We arrive at the Capsule Corporation and I request that we go to the roof. Like he's going to say no.

In the a-little-more-than-seventeen minutes I spent waiting I decided that the perfect place to break it to him is on the roof. That way if he gets upset, he only has the one exit, downstairs, and I can chase him and apologize.

And if he's not, well... we'll be under the stars.

I sigh wistfully as the thoughts that have run through my mind for the last eighteen minutes run through again.

We arrive on the rooftop. Trunks and I had come out here once before, during the daytime, to watch people pass by and make funny comments about them. I think I'm better at that than he is, but fun was had by all.

He lies back immediately and I follow suit, and we look up at the stars. He begins to make up constellations and point them out because he thinks I don't know he's full of it.

"Trunks... there's something I have to tell you."

"I have something to tell you, too, Goten."

Slight postponement. What? I have till midnight.

"You go first," I say.

"Okay," he breathes deeply. "Today,... "

"Uh huh?"

"...I asked Marron out. ...And she said yes!"

My heart sinks into my stomach.

"Isn't that great?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's awesome," I say, with as much enthusiasm as I can muster, which still is not much. She's a great girl, it seems. And Trunks needs a great girl. But, still,... it's not me.

Trunks smiles. "I'm glad you think so. This is so great," he says excitedly. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I look down, and then look at the silhouette of Trunks's well-built frame. I then look up at his face, bathed in moonlight, and finally, into his perfect eyes, glittering from the reflection of the stars.

"There's no such thing as 'Orion's hat.'"

"Yeah, I made it up," he laughs, lying back down as I do the same, returning my gaze to the midnight sky.

---------------------------

End Part I.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, I'm just using them for my own purposes and having fun doing it.

Also, put up any number of disclaimers here you'd want to see because I would like to remind the reader that at any time I can do whatever I want with this story (although in reality I have the entire thing planned, I may change it a bit or something-- not based on reviews, of course, but still). That's why I have the rating as 'M,' -- I do not want to be limited in any way. Similarly, I do not want to put up disclaimers, such as "lemon chapter," that may give away any of the occurrences in that chapter.

Finally, I'd also like to say that can be annoying with uploading documents sometimes. On some computers, it does not let me upload documents at all, and on others, it will cause words to stick together. Trust me when I say I proofread everything before submitting it and that I myself would not allow an omission of a space to make it to the story, especially during such a crucial moment. I typically catch these when I reread my last chapter something like two days after it's posted and am mortified. So, again, I apologize and I'll try to avoid that in the future.

Enjoy!

Begin Part II.

---------------------------

As I walk down the cracked sidewalk toward the gym, I breathe in the sweet scent that hangs in the air that reminds me that today was the last day of classes. This semester was a good one. I hung out with Trunks a lot, classes went well, swim team went well, and Trunks... he went on his first date with Marron last night. I hope he had a good time.

I swallow hard at the thought. Well, I don't hope he was miserable.

Well, maybe I do. I want him to be happy, but I want me to be happy, too.

The big swimming competition is in February. We've practiced for a while, now, and I'm the captain of the team, even if Trunks is still president. Tonight's the last practice before the break.

I hope Marron isn't there.

Don't get me wrong, I like Marron. She's cool and all. I just... I don't think I can see her now.

I'll have to get over that if they keep dating.

If they become boyfriend and girlfriend.

I'll have to get over that.

I push the door to the pool room open and find the usual crowd there, my eyes immediately darting around the crowd for the tuft of purple hair that would identify the person I came here to see.

There he is, in the water. He hoists himself up onto the edge of the pool, saying "Hey, there, 'Ten."

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask, trying to distract myself from the droplets of water rolling down his somewhat athletic form.

"All right, all right. Yourself?"

"Not too bad. Want to hang out tonight?"

"Absolutely! I have something I really want to tell you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but shhh... we'll talk about it later," Trunks says, keeping his finger to his mouth.

---------

Back at Trunks's suite, which is remarkably barren because everyone has moved much of there stuff because the holiday is coming up, Trunks and I sit on the couch.

"Okay, Goten, you ready?"

I smile and nod anxiously.

"Now you're not allowed to tell _anyone_ this, okay? It's one-hundred-percent top secret. Got it?"

I cock an eyebrow before saying, "Got it."

"Okay... last night, after the date, Marron said that she didn't want to go back to the dorm tonight because her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend were probably going to be in there having sex or something and forcing her to sleep on the couch. So I said to come to my dorm, and she did, and we went to my bed (my roommate was gone for the night) and..."

My smile has long since faded away by this point.

"And, inches away in my twin-size bed, we looked at each other, when suddenly she closed the distance and kissed me."

Though he pauses for one, I give him no reaction, and he continues.

"We made out for a little bit and then she rested her head just below my shoulder and, eventually fell asleep, and I did the same."

"You slept with her the first night?" I ask softly.

"Well, no sex. But slept with her? Yes."

I nod. "That's cool." I mutter.

"Yeah, she's really great. You need to get yourself a girlfriend, 'Ten!"

I sigh mentally. "I guess..."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" he asks with a sly smile.

"Hmm, well,... sorta."

"Oh-oh! Goten has a cru-ush, Goten has a cru-ush!" he teases. "Who is it?"

"No, I can't say."

"Oh, come on, Goten! I'm your best friend, aren't I? Come onnnnn," he pleads, poking my shoulder.

"Sorry. No."

"Oh, fine," he says, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out. "If you tell me, maybe I can hook you up, y'know?"

"Forget it, Trunks! Forget I said anything."

"Awww. Well, new subject," Trunks begins. "How are you feeling about the swim team?"

"Pretty good, actually," I respond, happy that the subject has been dropped. "I think everyone's doing pretty well and I just broke my old record today by 0.3 seconds. We shall be a force to be reckoned with."

"Great! I'm excited, too. I honestly think the team is doing better this year than it ever has before. Probably thanks to you."

I grin.

"Hey, Goten, you're coming to the New Year's Party, right?"

"New Year's Party?"

"Yeah, there's going to be a big one at my house, December 31, starts at 9 PM, doesn't end till everyone's gone."

"Sounds good. 'Course I'll be there."

"Awesome, it'll be great."

I nod, and then there are a few seconds of awkward silence.

Trunks breaks it by saying, "Wonder what's on TV."

---------

A few hours later, I wake up. The still-on television flickering is the only thing lighting the room as a sleeping Trunks is leaning on my shoulder. I take in as much warmth as I can before instinctively snaking my arm around his back and holding his waist and resting my head on his, smelling the soft lilac scent of his hair and feeling the silky lightness against my cheek. I kiss him gently on the forehead and rest my head on his, closing my eyes.

I feel him wake up. My arm is stuck behind him and I cannot move too abruptly anyway or else he will know I'm awake.

He squirms slightly, but not too much, to see if he can escape the hold he is in without waking me, but soon gives up.

I casually fall forward and lie down on the couch, taking him with me, with my head on level with his chest.

I drift back into sleep to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

---------

The next morning, Trunks and I say our goodbyes. I will not see him again until the New Year's Party. Marron lives in South City like Trunks does, though, and so they should be able to see plenty of each other. I sigh.

---------

I spend most of the holiday not allowing any thoughts of him to invade my thoughts, but one day, I wake up and find myself unable to think of anything else. I wonder what he's doing, whether he's with Marron, whether his mom and sister are driving him crazy, whether he's eating, whether he likes turkey sandwiches, whether he's happy, whether he's ever cried, whether he's any good at crossword puzzles, whether he's seen the movie _Brian's Song_, whether he would be happier with me there right now, or not.

Toward the end of the night, I lie in my bed and stare into my pillow. Gohan, who's home for the holiday along with Videl and Pan, knocks on my door gently. "Goten? Can I come in?"

I rub my eyes, sit up, and say, "Sure, come in."

Gohan enters slowly and sits down on the chair in the corner of my room. "Are you all right, Goten?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You look kind of upset about something."

"What? No... no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well..." It's hard to lie to Gohan. "It's just... college stuff."

"Ah, classes giving you trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Ohhh... problems with a girl?"

"Hmmm... not exactly..." I pause. "...Problems with a boy."

Gohan replies, "I see. What kind of problem is it?"

I sigh and answer, "There's this guy... and I'm really attracted to him."

Gohan nods as I continue, "But he's straight. And I can't stop thinking about him. And,.. it's really embarrassing. I hate it. It doesn't seem fair."

"I see," Gohan says, still nodding. "Well, Goten, I'm afraid the only advice I can give to you is to get over it, y'know? I know it doesn't seem like you can now, but you're going to have to. Unless, you know, he's closeted. But from the way it sounds, that isn't the case. These things pass, all right?"

"All right, Gohan."  
"Good."

"But... but, how should I go about doing that?"

"I suggest you just stay away from... what's his name?"

"Trunks."

"I suggest you stay away from Trun--," Gohan stops as the realization of the name I said hits him. "Wait,... not Trunks Briefs, right?"

I look to the floor and nod.

"That little purple-headed kid my kid dated for two years? Goten..."

I blush.

"Goten, listen. I don't mean to badmouth your friend or anything, but that guy's a jerk. I could tell he was a jerk from day one. That condescending politeness routine bullshit he pulled on me and Videl. And then what he did to Pan."

I open my mouth to refute some of what he says, but Gohan continues.

"As your brother I can't tell you who and who not to date or be attracted to or whatever, but damn, Goten. You can do better than that."

I close my mouth and look down again, eyes fixed on Gohan's disgusted features.

"Does Pan know?" he asks.

I shake my head, unable to speak.

"Good. I don't think she should."

I nod.

"All right. Good night, Goten," he says, pulling the door shut. I run up and lock it after him and turn off the light, throwing myself back into my comfortable bed.

I know I'm not supposed to like him. For so many reasons. But that doesn't stop me from liking him.

I can't wait for the New Year's party.

---------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Believe it or not, that has not changed since Monday.

Disclaimer 2: Wow, this site won't let me end a sentence with a question mark and an exclamation point; they just change it to an exclamation point. Or name the site within the disclaimer. Wish I had known that before. Live and learn, I suppose. This is pretty ridiculous. I think if I ever write anything else I'll post it elsewhere.

---------------------------

I look at my watch. Trunks is about to pick me up and then we're going to his place for the New Year's party! I'm so excited. I'm going to get to see him, and ... well, his mom and sister, and Marron, and... well, that's about it. But still, I get to see Trunks! That's good enough.

Losing myself in anticipation, I am brought out of my trance by the familiar voice telling me "Hop in, 'Ten."

I smile and do so. "Hey Trunks!"

"Hey! How have you been?" he says, starting the car and backing up.

"Good, good. And you?"

"Good, good. Marron and I have been hanging out a lot."

"Ah, that's cool," I say, turning my gaze to the window.

"Yeah," Trunks says, trailing off toward the end, and looking back ahead of him.

Followed by silence. After a few minutes of this, Trunks turns on the radio, and we continue not to talk to each other for the majority of the car ride.

---------

We arrive at Capsule Corp. and can hear the music blasting from outside the building.

"All right, here we are!" he says.

I look at my watch. It's 10:38 PM. One hour and twenty-two minutes left till the new year.

I enter the building and the large room where everyone is sitting. I immediately set my eye out for the people I recognize.

Trunks walked in before me and he's over with some group of people that look about ten years older than he is toward the center of the room. There's Bra, sitting on the couch with some pink-haired girl. Marron... oh, there she is, over in the corner, talking with Trunks's mom. Trunks and Marron's relationship is being kept a secret from his mom, so I can't imagine what they're talking about. Maybe she wants to get to know his mom even without her knowing that she's her son's girlfriend.

Well, not really "girlfriend," just... "make-out buddy." Something along those lines. Trunks's only girlfriend ever was my niece.

I hope I'm not in denial. I hate not knowing.

Bra's friend leaves and as Bra casually looks around the room, I wave and her eyes light up. She waves me over to sit next to her, and so naturally, I do so.

"Goten! How are you?"

"I'm all right. How are you?"

"Oh, wonderful, now that I'm with you!"

"Oh, that's good," I reply, noticing her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Hey, Goten?" she says, sloppily slapping her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You..." she says, punctuating the word by pointing at me, "should get a drink."

"That's not a terrible idea, actually. Where are they?"

"In the kitchen. But come right back, okay?"

"All right," I answer, getting up.

"Okay?" she screams.

"All right, Bra! I'll come right back after I get myself a drink."

"Good," she smiles contentedly.

"Good," I reply, put off by her behavior.

I go into the kitchen to find Trunks's mom there. She gasps when she sees me, "Goten!"

"Oh, hi, ..." I pause and then awkwardly say, "Mom."

"How are you? I haven't seen you since my baby was sick!"

"Oh, I've been all right. Just, you know, college, and then I went back home."

"Wonderful! Do you want something to drink?"

Oh shit, I wanted something with alcohol but I can't let her know I'm drinking underage.

"Uhh... that's okay."

"You sure? You don't want a beer or something? Come on, it's New Year's Eve!"

"Well, umm... yeah, okay," I say, still unsure that that's the answer she's looking for. Maybe she's just joking about giving me a beer.

"Here ya go," she says, handing me a familiar and disgusting "light" beer. I was going to come in and make myself a daiquiri. But that's probably not the impression I should give Trunks's mom. Whatever impression is associated with me getting a daiquiri.

"All right, you have a good time tonight, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right," she says, walking off. Her cheeks were pink, too.

I walk back into the main room and begin to slowly examine the room.

I think I'm the only sober person here.

I'll fix that, I say, popping the tab on the beer and attempting to down a good deal of it, but only drinking about a sip before making a disgusted face and setting it aside. I return to the kitchen and make myself a daiquiri. I'm glad I know how, not that it takes a lot of skill.

With clear-plastic cup full of alcohol-heavy blueberry daiquiri at hand, I return to the room. Above the general chatter in the room, though I don't see her, I hear Bra's voice saying, "_There _you are!"

I wade through the crowd of thirtysomethings to find her, looking angry at me. "Where were you?"

"I was just getting something to drink..."

"Ooh, what is it?" she asks, instantly forgetting her anger.

"A... blueberry daiquiri?"

"Ooh, lemme try," she says, snatching it from my hand and sipping. "Mmmmm..."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"It has a _looot_ of alcohol in it."

"Oh, that's okay, I've already had a _looot_ of alcohol tonight so I can't tell. It just tastes like candy to me!" she laughs, taking another sip.

"All right, that's enough," I say, taking back the cup.

"Oh, come on..." she pleads, wrapping her arms around my back.

"No, mine!" I say, reaching my arm around her and downing the remainder (almost the full cup) in one gulp.

"Aww, you're mean," she says, releasing me and sitting back down on the couch.

"Haha, I win," I say, sticking my tongue out at her and then sitting down next to her.

"That's okay, Goten," she says smoothly with a growing smile. "I'll let you win this time."

"Good. Hey, I'm going to go hang out with Trunks and Marron now, okay?"

"Wait!" she stops me.

"What is it?"

"Stay here with me!" she pleads.

"I can't stay here with you all night, Bra."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I came here for Trunks. He's the one who invited me."

"Oh, I get it," she says, growing redder. "This is because of that stupid crush."

"Not so loud, Bra!"

"Oh, shut up, Goten. I should scream it for the whole party to hear and you'll be so embarrassed that you'll have to leave and never come back. You should get down on your knees and beg for me to keep my mouth shut. But I'll do it for free, 'cause that's just the kind of girl I am."

She's so drunk.

"Please, Bra, let's just drop this. I'm going to go hang out with Trunks and Marron now."

"All right, but you owe me. Big time."

"Okay, Bra." She's not going to remember this in the morning. That doesn't even make sense. What do I owe her for?

Marron and Trunks are still actually in separate parts of the room. Saving the best for last, I'm going to hang out with Marron first. She's a lot of fun to talk to, really. I'll give her that.

"Hey, Marron," I greet.

"Oh, hey, Goten! How's your break been?"

"It's been all right. How about yours?"

"Oh, totally crazy. First, my dog died," she says.

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks. So we had to bury him and it was so sad, and that was, like, the day before Christmas. But it was still pretty okay, y'know? We still had a good time."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, sympathetically.

"Oh," she says, planting her palm into her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Really, it was okay. That's not proper party-talk at all, is it? What did you get for Christmas?"

"Hmm, not much. My brother got me a book and that's about it."

"Aww, well that's still nice. I got an iPod and some CD's, which, of course, I'm going to rip and put onto the iPod."

"Right."

"Hey, have you had anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I had a daiquiri."

"Oh, good. I was going to say, it's not a New Year's Party unless you get painfully drunk."

"Have you had anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I've had a bit but I have a pretty high tolerance."

"I see."

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Trunks around?"

"Oh yeah, he's right over there," I say, pointing toward the center of the room where he's been all night, but find that he is not there now.

"Where?"

"Hmm, he was there a minute ago. Not sure."

"Maybe he went to his room," Marron suggests.

"Why would he--" I begin before Marron has left and is going up the stairs to Trunks's room. I follow.

When we arrive, Marron forcefully kicks open the ajar door and, sure enough, Trunks is there on the bed.

"Trunks!" she yells, pouncing on the bed. I don't think her tolerance is as high as she claims.

"Hey, Trunks," I say, staying in the doorway.

"Goten! What's up?" Trunks asks, escaping Marron's clutches and walking up to me, as she sits up.

"Oh, not much, just hanging around and chatting."

"Yeah, I hear ya..."

"Trunks... are you drunk?"

He pinches his thumb and index finger together and shows them to me, indicating, "a little."

"Yeah, I had a blueb--" I'm interrupted by screaming downstairs.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!..."

"Excuse me a second, Goten," Trunks says, changing his fingers to a "one second" formation as he returns to the bed.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!..."

Trunks takes the same finger and puts it underneath Marron's chin, raising her gaze to his eyes.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!..."

I leave the room.

"ONE!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

---------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Disclaimer 2: I'm only going to leave this disclaimer up for a little bit but go ahead and remove it from Chapter 1. Can we forget that Kinto 'un was mentioned in the first chapter? It doesn't fit with the theme at all and it could've served as almost a sort of deus ex machina here. I hate going back and changing things, but if you look at the other events in the story, it really doesn't fit, y'know? Thanks for understanding.

---------------------------

I am not happy.

Trunks is still dating Marron. It's February 2. It's almost been 2 months since they started dating. Two months. That's how long my girlfriend and I lasted before breaking up. Trunks hasn't broken up with her yet, though. I wonder if they're in love. They can't be. If they're in love, then what about me?

Oh, and the swimming competition is in a few days. I've been doing pretty well at practices and think that I can at least place second. That's being generous, even. But you never know what kind of crazy swimmers they'll have at these things.

As I walk back to my dorm (still rooming with Yamato), I pull my jacket on tight as the cold night wind hits my face. I enter the warmth of the hall and walk up to my second floor room, where I see a sock on the doorknob. I stare at it for a few seconds before running an exasperated hand through my hair. Well, what do you want _me _to do, Yamato?

I wonder if he's in there with a guy or a girl.

I take out my cellphone and begin to dial Trunks's number before remembering that he's out on a date with Marron tonight. A "POND," as he's begun to call it, short for "Potentially OverNight Date." So I guess he and Marron are out. Shit.

I begin to search through my contact list. No, not Bra. How about... Haku? I call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haku! This is Goten."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Not much. My roommate is having sex or something and kicked me out of the room. Could I stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, come on over. You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you?"

"No, not at all! Thanks."

"No problem. See you in a bit."

I walk over, briefly reentering the cold outside, and when I arrive, Haku is laying out a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Wow, Haku, thanks! You didn't have to go to such trouble."

"No problem at all. Have a good night," he says, leaving the room.

I turn out the light, fluff the pillow a bit, and rest my head on it gently, pulling the blanket to cover me.

How nice of him.

Stupid Trunks.

I fall asleep.

---------

I wake up the next morning, my first thought being "Two days until the swim meet," followed by "Oh shit, where am I? Oh yeah, Haku's apartment."

Haku walks in between the time I wake up and the time I open my eyes.

"Hey, you up?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, finally sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Good. You want some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. Thank you!"

"No problem at all. Eggs all right?"

"Absolutely," I say, still in awe of his generosity.

---------

After finishing a scumptious breakfast, Haku, sitting on the other couch, says, "Hey, listen, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know... Pan?"

"Uh huh?"

"We're kind of dating now."

"What?" I almost scream.

"Yeah. That's not too weird, is it?"

I put my hands down by my sides and think about it for a second. I mean, Pan's going to date. And I'm only her uncle. Why should I feel so protective? Plus, if she's going to date someone, why not Haku?

"No, I guess not..."

"You're put off by it, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Don't lie."

"Okay, yes, a little, but you're an awesome guy. I think that you should date her."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, that's great. I just hope your brother feels the same way."

"I think he will, but y'know, he doesn't have to approve. Trunks dated her for two years and Gohan didn't like him at all."

"Is that so? Well, even so, I would want him to like me."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So... how long have you been dating?"

"Since a little after the new year."

"Ah, I see. Man, that's a little weird."

"You think so?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't really think about Pan dating. And for her to be dating someone I've known for so long..."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"But if she has to date someone I know, I'd want it to be you."

"Aw, thanks, Goten."

"Sure, sure," I reply, casually glancing at my watch. "Oh shit, I have to get to class."

"You want me to take you?"

"Could you?"

"Of course. Let's go."

---------

On Fridays I only have two classes, and Trunks and I planned it so that he has the second one with me. Despite having gotten a full night of sleep, I nearly fall asleep again in the first one. In the second, I get there about five minutes early and wait anxiously for Trunks to arrive.

He does.

"Hey, 'Ten! How are you?"

"Fine, fine," I reply. I mean, besides finding out that my niece and your ex-girlfriend is dating one of my best friends from high school and that I couldn't go to sleep in my own dorm bed last night. "How about you?"

"Oh, great!" he whispers, as class is beginning. "Last night, Marron and I slept together again. Still no sex, of course, but this time she..."

At this point I tune him out. I don't need to hear this shit again. I stare at his lips describing the events of the night before, and nod at appropriate intervals until theyrest and class begins. Trunks doesn't say anything else for the rest of the class.

After class, however, Trunks asks if I'm ready for the swimming competition tomorrow.

"Of course I am," I respond confidently.

"Great! We're going to kick ass. I'll pick you up tomorrow at around two, all right?"

"Got it. Two o'clock."

---------

The next day, at 2:21, Trunks pulls up. "Hop in, 'Ten!" he says hurriedly. As if I'm the reason we're going to be late. I get in, though.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, I pipe up. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, I'm sorry I was late. I stayed at Marron's parents' place last night and I kinda forgot about this until like half an hour ago."

"Oh, I see," I say, looking down.

How could he forget? This is all the swim club has been doing for the last five months.

I look out the window at the scenery speeding past me and then close my eyes hard, sinking down into the car seat.

---------

About an hour later, we have arrived at our destination and my race is about to start. Our team came in different cars, and Trunks and I were, of course, the last to arrive. In fact, because I'm late, I was disqualified from all but the final race. That's okay, I suppose. I was only going to participate in one other anyway, and the final race was the only one I really wanted to do. I quickly change into my swimwear and prepare for the race.

---------

"Three, two, one, start!"

I dive in and start off in the lead.

I knew it. I knew I could do this. It's a piece of cake. Trunks will be proud. And then Trunks will like me.

Sigh.

No, he won't. Not like he likes Marron.

That's all I want.

Dammit, Trunks.

What is wrong with me?

Why do I like him? He doesn't like guys. He doesn't. Why...

Why am I thinking about this? Shouldn't I be concentrating on the race?

I notice that two people are ahead of me now.

Dammit, Trunks.

---------

I finish in fourth. The top three get medals. Shit. I know I could've placed.

Don't hate me, Trunks.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried. I really did.

I should've gotten higher. I want a rematch.

That wouldn't be fair though. Maybe one of the other swimmers was thinking about a straight guy he was in love with.

Yeah, right. That kind of shit only happens to me.

Trunks,...

"Goten," Trunks says, towering over me as I sit on the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry," I respond, not looking up, eyes beginning to fill with tears and mixing with the pool water already on my face.

"It's okay, Goten. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got sidetracked, I guess."

"Sidetracked? Like how?"

"I don't want to talk about it, all right?" I respond, eyes fixed on the ripples in the pool.

"All right. Well, dry off, and let's go home."

I nod in response.

---------

Except for the radio, the car ride home is silent.

---------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, or any of the characters, real, fictional, or double-fictional (double-fictional being like one of the men in Trunks's helicopter/skyscraper doodle), in anything mentioned in any of these chapters. I wouldn't even say I "own" Haku or Yamato even though I made them up. So there.

---------------------------

After the long, awkward ride home, we stop in front of Trunks's dorm. Having not heard his voice in a while, I jumped at the deep voice asking me, "Would you like to come up?"

"Okay," I whisper.

We climb the stairs and arrive at his dark, empty suite. He flicks on the overhead light and says, "Have a seat," in a tone that, while retaining suggestibility, has a commanding feel to it. I immediately do so.

He sits on the other couch. "Goten," he begins. "Marron and I broke up this morning."

"What? Why?" I ask, for some reason not feeling as happy as I would have thought I would.

"You don't have to pretend to be disappointed, Goten. I was thinking about it the other day and it finally hit me why whenever I brought up Marron and I's relationship it got you so down. And who your 'secret crush' was."

I tense up and try to keep a straight face, neither confirming nor denying anything that Trunks is thinking of. Has he really figured out that I like him? I didn't make it obvious, did I? Oh, man, I hope we can still be friends.

"Trunks,...I..." I begin.

"But there were a lot of reasons," he interrupts. "We had nothing new to add to the relationship, for one. Plus... well," he trails off.

"Plus?"

"No, nothing. Forget it, I shouldn't have even said it."

"Tell me, Trunks."

He sighs and begins to pick at a hole in the couch where the stuffing is coming out, "Well... I kind of have a 'secret crush' myself," he says, rolling his eyes at using the phrase "secret crush."

I gasp silently. "Who?" I squeak out.

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

"But..."

"No, Goten. But if things work out, I think you'll know sooner or later."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a secret!" he says. "You got one so I should get one, too."

"Yeah, but you know why I had to keep mine a secret. Unless you're completely wrong."

"Well, yeah. But I still have to keep this a secret, too. I can't fuck it up, Goten."

Who on earth could he be talking about? I mean, we don't even know that many girls. Wait. He couldn't be... no, of course not. He's not talking about me. Am I so deluded that I would actually think that's even possible? Sigh. He's straight. He is one hundred percent heterosexual. He doesn't love me like that. He can't.

"All right, Trunks. All right."

"So, Goten. About you being... 'sidetracked'?"

"... You have your secrets, and I'll have mine."

"Aw, come on, Goten. That's so fucked up."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You can't handle that I won't tell you who it is, can you?"

"Of course I can. Who cares?"

"You care. But I'm not telling you, so let's just drop it."

"Fine, we'll drop it," I reply.

"Good!"

"Good!"

We sit across from each other, arms crossed and looking away from one another, eyes closed.

"Goten?" he begins.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't mean to be so junior-high about this whole thing. Secret crushes and all. But," he pauses to sigh, "right now, I just can't tell you, all right?"

I nod. "I understand. It's all right, Trunks."

He smiles back.

"So ... who broke up with whom?" I ask. "Just, y'know, out of curiosity."

"It was pretty mutual, but I'm the one who said it's not working out. She kind of agreed but still went through the whole 'you bastard!' routine. And then her parents joined in. I'm usually pretty good with parents."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Pan's parents loved me," he begins as I chuckle inwardly but don't say anything else.

"Oh yeah," he continues, "That's your brother, right?"

"Right."

"Man, small world," Trunks says, continuing to pick at the hole in the arm of the couch.

"Yeah..., well, hey, I should be getting back to Washi...," I say, standing up.

"Wait! Goten..., wait a second," he stands up as I sit back down, "could you...stay here tonight? I hate to ask and you can totally say 'n...,'"

"Of course," I interrupt. "No problem at all."

"Thank you. So, what do you want to do?"

"Got any alcohol?"

"There ya go," he responds with the first genuine smile I've seen him have since yesterday.

---------

After each of us has had a few drinks...

He screams as he punches me in the chest and then twice in the face, knocking me against the wall. In response, I shoot a spear out of my hand and yell, "Get over here!" It connects with his chest and, as I pull him closer, I give him a mighty uppercut. He flies into the air and lands on a bed of spikes.

"I win again, Trunks!"

"Eh, Mortal Kombat sucks."

"You're only saying that 'cause I beat you!"

"I'll beat you in real Mortal Kombat," he challenges, shoving me gently.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, playfully socking him in the arm.

"Ow! Shit, Goten," he says, punching me in the chest and standing up.

"Hey!" I shove him so that he almost loses his balance (which is nearly gone anyway) as I get up and adjust to the difficult task of staying up.

He slaps me across the face as I punch him in the ribs. He then shoves me onto the couch, having better luck than I did, but ends up falling himself, on top of me.

We begin to laugh hysterically. How did that even start?

Eyes filled with tears of laughter, Trunks's face comes into focus, still hovering no more than six inches above my face.

He has stopped laughing, as well. He's just looking at me.

How easy it would be to close the distance. It would take less than half of a second. And it would be oh, so perfect. I could even blame it on the alcohol. Like I had no control over it.

But that wouldn't be fair to Trunks. That would be horribly selfish.

Oh, Trunks. Look into my eyes. You know I want you to kiss me.

At that exact moment, Trunks picks himself off of me and dusts off his shirt.

Opportunity gone.

I sprawl out on the couch as Trunks sits on the other.

Silence except for the faint video game song in the background.

"Well, I'm pretty sleepy," Trunks says.

"Yeah, me too."

"You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"I made you stay, the least I could do is give you the comfortable bed."

"Trunks, you don't have t..."

"Go ahead. It's all right."

"All r-right..., thanks."

Despite not being as sleepy as I had claimed to be, I go ahead and make my way to Trunks's room, seeing his bed covered in black sheets and a black pillowcase. I turn out the light behind me and get under the covers. His sweet scent hangs in the air as I bury my nose in the pillow, trying to inhale enough of it to keep some in storage and enjoyed later. I rub my cheek against the soft pillow and, in the brilliant warmth of the dark blanket, I fall asleep.

- --------

Three hard knocks on the door is enough to open my eyes in time to see the dirty metal knob slowly turning. I sit up and watch as his beautiful form enters the room. "Good morning," he says, almost singing, and he sits on the edge of the bed. "How is my Goten this morning?"

"Wonderful! And how are you?"

"Splendid!" he responds gleefully, taking my hand and holding it up with his. "What a glorious day it is to spend...," he pauses to kiss my hand, "...with you, Goten."

My eyes widen as an uncontrollable grin takes over my face. "Trunks?"

"I love you, Goten. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before. You're my 'secret crush.'"

"I... I'm your...?"

He nods.

"Oh, Trunks!" I yell, throwing my arms around him and laying my head against his chest. "You were my secret crush, too!"

"I know. I didn't mean to keep it from you, but I've known how you feel ever since I told you about Marron," he says, rubbing my back as soothing tears of joy run down my face.

"I love you, Trunks."

"And I love you, my Goten."

He begins to cross the short distance between our lips and...

-------- -

I wake up to three hard knocks on the door.

A dream.

It was a dream. It seemed so real.

The same dirty knob turns in the same way as I remember it happening two minutes ago, and Trunks walks in. "Good morning."

I pause, noticing my hangover for the first time, before returning the greeting, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good! You want to get some breakfast and then I can take you back to your dorm?"

"Sure, let's go."

I get up, still fully dressed and feeling kind of messy. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Hmm, probably a good idea."

"All right, I guess I'll just..."

"You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want."

"Hmm, could I? That might be better."

"Yeah, I'll lay some out."

I hop into the shower and set it for colder than I usually would. I need to stop thinking about this. I seriously need to stop.

I sigh.

I step out to find a CC shirt, a pair of grey pants, a pair of socks, and a pair of dark blue boxers, the same color as his speedo, lying on the counter. I put them on, each slightly tighter on me than my normal clothes, but not even to the extent of being uncomfortable.

I walk out of the bathroom, and Trunks laughs. "You look like me!"

"Ha, I can't help that these clothes make me look like a dork."

"Hey, shut up," he says playfully. "C'mon, let's go."

"Right behind you."

---------

After breakfast, he drops me off at my dorm. Yamato has left for the weekend and won't be coming back until tonight. I walk in and, as I pass by the full-length mirror hanging on the wall, I glance at it and immediately do a double-take.

Oh, right, I'm wearing his clothes.

I continue to stare in the mirror at my reflection when I notice a bulge in Trunks's tight pants. Having locked the door behind me already, I slowly unzip them, still somewhat wary of my roommate hiding and pouncing out of nowhere. I slip my hand under the elastic of his boxers and grab my erection, at first gently stroking it, but quickly transitioning to forceful tugging, all the while burying my nose in his shirt, taking in the remainder of his scent. I continue to stare in the mirror, closing my eyes as little as possible, until the pure ecstasy of the moment overtakes me, I arch my back, and I climax.

---------

I immediately remove his now-stained boxers and lie on my bed in nothing but his shirt and my own (different) pair of boxers, with the covers pulled up to my chest.

I fall asleep.

---------------------------

Post-disclaimers: There's no beautiful way to describe ejaculation. This includes but is not limited to, "ejaculate," "spill seed," "cum," "come," "climax," "skeet," etc.

I don't like lemon. Well, I mean, I like the type of fruit, but I don't like lemon fics, and that includes writing it. But when I feel it fits (no pun intended), what can you do? That _is _why I rated it M.

And because I have now officially broken twenty thousand words _and _1000 hits, tune in tomorrow for a bonus Valentine's Day chapter! (I'd sure like to break 20 reviews by then, too...)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Impressed? Thought so.

For the curious, by the way (I meant to put this in chapter 8), there will be three parts total.

Also, despite having written it, I won't be releasing Chapter 13 for a little while, sort of like a difference in seasons of a TV show (although not quite so long).

Also, for the curious, I don't name the chapters in this particular story because I don't want anything to be spoiled for you, and chances are, without thinking, I would name a chapter "Trunks breaks up with Marron" or "Goten jerks it in Trunks's clothes."

Anyway, enjoy your very special Valentine's Day present!

---------------------------

Fuck Valentine's Day.

What the hell kind of day is this? All it does is alienate singles. If you're in a fucking relationship why do you need a specific day for someone to tell you to do something nice for your boyfriend or girlfriend?

Surrounded by gross candy hearts with stupid sayings on them and cheesy boxes full of chocolate.

And flowers! Who the hell thought that up? I love you, so I'm going to rip some plants out of the ground and give them to you! How neanderthal! You'd think some shit we'd grow out of.

As I walk down the sidewalk on this horribly cold February 14, everyone around me is a couple. Well, except for Trunks, and me. But Trunks has some "secret crush" or some shit. Fuck her. What's she have that I don't? I don't even know who it is and I'm jealous of her. If that's not sad.

Pan and Haku are a couple now. Haku told me all about him sending her a balloon basket full of pink and red chocolate candies, and Pan told me all about her sending him a box shaped like a star because "hearts are so cliché." Real clever, Pan. Like I want to hear about your stupid romantic adventures anyway. I don't think people understand that I don't want to hear that shit.

Well, part of me does. Dammit.

I actually like hearing about all the romantic things, usually. But now I just think about how romantic I would be with Trunks. How romantic I would be to him, how romantic he would be to me. It doesn't work like that, though.

But still, fuck Valentine's Day. Even Marron got another boyfriend, and that was twelve days ago that she and Trunks broke up. Guess she wasn't too shaken up about it after all.

It feels like everyone else in the world, well, besides Trunks also, is in a relationship. And is happy. And, well...

Sigh.

Fuck Valentine's Day.

I walk into the building that contains the book store, my mail box, and a shoot-'em-up video game. That video game sounds pretty tempting right about now, but I'll go ahead and check my mail first.

I look in my box and pull out four slips of paper.

The first says, "Come to the Science Meeting on ...," I crumple it up and toss it in the nearby trash can.

The second says, "Two large pizzas for only $7.99 each...," I do the same.

The third says, "Package pick-up. Please come to the front desk to receive your package." I put this one in my pocket.

The fourth says, "Please join...," I trash it without reading further.

I go to the front desk and show the old man working there the slip.

"All right, ... Son... Goten..., ah, here we are," he announces, pulling out a bouquet ofa dozenred roses with a note attached. "Got yourself a girlfriend, do ya?"

"Ha, no..., I have no idea who these are from," I reply with an expression of awe on my face.

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

I smile, nod, say, "Thank you," and immediately walk back to my dorm.

When I arrive I take the bouquet and smell it gently, smiling.

"How sweet. I wonder who they could be from. Oh yeah, the note!"

I unpin the sky blue note and read it.

"Every time I see you my heart begins to flutter.

The birds begin to sing and the angels to take wing.

I hate to keep it from you, how much I truly love you,

But for the love you bring, I would do most anything.

- Your Secret Admirer."

Wow, cheesy and cliché as hell, but it really feels like some kind of effort went into this. Does someone really feel that way about me? I hate that. The only person for whom I could even conceive of reciprocating the love expressed in the letter is...

My eyes widen as I glance over the sky blue stationery again and noticea pair oflight gray C's in the corner.

I knew I recognized this stationery.

It's from the Capsule Corporation. It's not sold and it's only used within the building.

The roses, and the note. They came from Trunks.

His secret crush... is me.

He... I...

I lie back on the bed with my eyes closed.

He... he loves me.

I love him and he loves me.

And...

I'm so dizzy I can't sit up if I want to. It's all happening so fast.

It's happening.

---------

I lie in bed for a long time before my cellphone rings. Barely awake, I reach over and grab it, and when I open my eyes, holding the phone immediately over me, the first thing I see is Trunks.

I don't want to sound like I'm just waking up, so I sit up, clear my throat, and answer the phone in my smoothest possible voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, 'Ten! What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Oh, me neither. Hey, listen, tonight me and a bunch of other singles and stuff are going to have a 'Fuck Valentine's Day' party kinda thing. You wanna come?"

"Yes! Absolutely."

"Great! See you at eight."

"All right, see you then."

I hold the phone over my face again and when Trunks's face disappears, "7:24 PM" appears in its place.

"Shit! What am I going to wear?" I say aloud, bolting up and noticing that Yamato was in the room the entire time, in his standard eyes-closed iPod position. He doesn't even seem to notice.

---------

I arrive at the party, held at Trunks's suite, and see about a dozen other people, only three of whom I recognize, enjoying alcohol and a video game.

Trunks comes up and greets me, "Hey, Goten."

"Hey," I reply sexily, finding an excuse to rest my hand on his shoulder briefly. He doesn't pick up on it.

"There's drinks in the fridge. Help yourself," he says, walking away, allowing my hand to fall limply to my side.

I get one and sip on it for a while but don't get any sort of a buzz. I only play one round of the video game but it's very complicated and I don't feel like learning it right now. I just want to tell Trunks that I love him, too. That it's going to be all right. That we'll be happy together forever.

Throughout the night, I try to pick up on any hidden signals that Trunks gives me. Whenever he looks my way, I wink at him and he smiles.

At one point, he says, loud enough for the whole party to hear, "Goten's an amazing swimmer." I blush so hard you could fry an egg on my face.

I love Valentine's Day.

One by one, people eventually begin leaving, the first at 9:30, but the second not until 11:15. By 11:40, everyone but me, Trunks, and two others are gone, and the two others leave at around 11:52.

As usual, I'm on the couch and Trunks is on the other couch.

This time, however, I get up and sit next to him.

"Well, Goten, this was a pretty fun night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I say, in the same low voice I've been trying to maintain all night.

"How was your day otherwise?"

"Oh, it was okay. I got a nice package in the mail from a 'secret admirer.'"

"Aww, that's sweet." You sly dog, Trunks. "I didn't get anything,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"That's okay," he whispers. "Not your fault."

It feels like it is, though, Trunks. You got me something, so I should've gotten you something.

Wait..., of course.

"Besides," he continues, "I don't think I would've gotten what I really wanted anyw--"

I stop his lips with a kiss.

---------------------------

End Part II.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Before I move on, I'd like to point out that (probably because I posted chapters 11 and 12 so close together, with only 1 day separating them) a lot of people seem to have skipped Chapter 11 (my "hits" page shows about 80 hits for chapters 9, 10, and 12, but only about 60 for chapter 11). So if you missed it, be sure to go back and check it out! Thank you!

Begin Part III.

---------------------------

Trunks abruptly pulls away. "Goten..."

"Yes?" I reply with a smile.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"Oh, Trunks, it's okay," I whisper. "I love you, too!"

He backs away a little and almost yells, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to play stupid, Trunks. I know those roses were from you. It's okay...," I say, inching closer. "It's okay..., I love you, too."

"Goten, seriously," he says getting up. "I don't know what you mean."

I stand up and, as if talking to a child, I point at my nose and say "I," point to his nose and say "am your," hold the finger I pointed with over my mouth, "secret," and finally, extending my arms to wrap around his shoulders, finish with the word "crush!"

He sits back down, dodging my embrace. "Goten,... oh, Goten."

"Yes?" I reply with the same smile.

"Goten... I don't know if this is a joke or something, but I don't think it is. I'm sorry, but I'm just,... I'm not attracted to you."

I cock an eyebrow.

"To guys in general," he continues. "I'm straight."

"Trunks, you know I don't think any less of you if you like me. I've already told you I like you."

"Goten, listen. I didn't want to tell you this, but my secret crush is..."

"Me. I know, Trunks, I..." I interrupt.

"Pan," he finishes.

My eyes widen. "What?" I scream. "Pan?"

He nods slowly.

"But why the...," I back away, when something hits me. "But... wait! The stationery!"

"Stationery?"

"The note that came with the roses! It's from Capsule Corp.!"

"What?"

"It came from Capsule Corp.! You have to have written it."

"I...I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Goten."

"Stop it, Trunks!" I say, sitting down as I am suddenly overcome by a dizzy spell. "This isn't funny. You sent me those roses, and that cute but cheesy poem. You love me, Trunks. ... Don't you?"

"I do love you, Goten," he responds, "but in a purely platonic sense."

"Trunks," I begin as hot tears stream down my cheeks. I cover my face with my hand, muting "Oh my God, oh my God..."

After about twenty seconds of silence, Trunks stands up again.

"Listen, I'm going to take you back to your dorm now, all right?"

I sniffle and rub my nose, and then nod, covering my face again.

I can't believe it.

---------

The ride home is silent, without so much as a "goodbye," when he drops me off. I run up to my room, cheeks still stained red from tears, and open the door. Yamato is, unusually, sitting up and lying against the back wall. I walk in without saying anything, get into my bed and turn toward the wall.

"Hey, Goten?" Yamato begins.

"What?" I ask, forgetting manners, and not turning my gaze away from the wall.

"You look like you've been crying, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where were you just now?"

"None of your fucking business!" I scream back.

"Whoa," Yamato replies. He's right to be surprised; that's the first time I've raised my voice around him. "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, is that the problem?" Yamato chuckles.

I finally turn around, allowing him to see my puffy, red eyes.

"It's problems with that purple-headed guy," he continues, "isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"What happened?"

"I... I kissed him."

"Oh, Goten, Goten, Goten..." he says in a disappointed voice as he picks himself up and begins to pace around the room. "What were you thinking? That he was going to kiss you back? Say that he likes you too, sweep you off your feet and you would live happily ever after in his dorm, fucking each other's brains out? Goten, it doesn't work like that. He. Is. Straight."

"I know...," I nod shamefully.

"Even I know my limits. There's only so far you can push someone, and I think it's pretty obvious that Trunks is unbudgingly heterosexual. I don't know how you could be attracted to someone like him, anyway."

"Shut up!" I say, once again defensively as tears begin to form in my eyes again. "You don't even know him!"

"I don't even mean his personality! I mean a straight guy. Someone who is not mentally, physically, or spiritually capable of loving you back. How could you choose to like someone like that?"

I sniffle. "You can't help who you love."

---------

The next day, Trunks and I have class together. There is no seating chart, but Trunks and I sit in the back corner every day anyway. I can't wait to see him again. I need to apologize. After thinking about what Yamato said, he's absolutely right, and I'm over my attraction to him.

Trunks walks in and takes a seat on the second-to-frontmost row. What? Come back, Trunks.

Well, who cares, right? Right. I'm not attracted to him anyway.

But he's my friend, and that's why I want him to sit next to me.

I hope he's not mad at me. Although he has every right to be.

Damn, do we need to sort some shit out or what. I need to catch him after class. We'll eat lunch together.

Why is he sitting way over there, anyway? He's avoiding me, isn't he?

Stupid-ass college crushes.

Well, it'll be all right. I got invited to Bra's birthday party this morning for Friday night, and so I'll at least be able to corner him then and straighten everything out.

But I guess until then, I won't talk to him because he's acting so weird. During lunch wouldn't be a good time to talk, after all, since we'll certainly be there with a lot of people. And I'm not going to call him; he's the one being weird. He needs to approach me. Except at the party.

---------

I hear several shrill beeps and roll over, looking at the alarm clock. 6:48.

"Oh, shit! The party's at 7:30! And I'm going to have to walk, too... I can't ask Trunks for a ride. What do I wear, what do I wear? Oh, who cares, it's just a birthday party, right?" I say, frantically sifting through my closet.

I stop for a second on a familiar shirt with "CC" on the front: the shirt that Trunks had left me, freshly washed. I pull it off its hanger and throw it on my bed. I then decide on a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans. I grab the other articles of clothing he had lent me, as well, and put them in a small gray bag, which I've had since ninth grade, and which I also notice has the "CC" logo on it. As I get dressed, I think to myself, "This is the perfect thing for me to get my foot in the door. I can then sit him down and apologize."

I leave my dorm, swinging the gray bag around on its long strap, and make my way to the Capsule Corp. building.

---------

I knock hesitantly on the door that I know is the correct one, but the lights are all out and there is no music. I look at my cellphone to check the time, 7:36, and then scroll down the list of numbers to choose to call Bra. I'm certainly not too late, and I doubt I'm too early.

Suddenly the door opens, and the familiar green-headed girl's face lights up. "Goten!"

"Happy birthday, Bra!" I say as she opens the door entirely. I look to see that she's only wearing a white shirt and a hot pink skirt with stockings. That is, nothing too formal.

"Thank you, Goten! Party's up in my room, but drinks are in the kitchen. Get yourself some shots."

"All right," I say, resting the gray bag by the door and immediately making my way to the kitchen and looking in the fridge, noticing the tray of shots. I take one and down it quickly, shaking off the slight burning sensation.

And another.

And one more.

I then walk up the stairs, slowly, mind you, and into the bathroom. I turn on the light and look in the mirror, and then turn the light back off, realizing that that was not Bra's room.

On my second try, however, I walk into the correct room, though dimly lit, and see Bra sitting on her bed as Pan and Haku sit across the room on a bench, making out.

Bra's eyes light up as she pats a place on her bed, begging me to sit next to her. I comply. After all, she's the birthday girl.

"Hey, Bra."

"Hey, Goten!" she says, smiling uncontrollably.

"How has your birthday been?"

"Oh, great! I'm eighteen now," she says, grin still growing.

"Aw, that's great," I say, pinching her cheek playfully as she carelessly slaps it away.

"Yep, it is," she replies.

"Hey, where's Trunks?"

"Uhh... he's not here... like I'm going to invite my brother to my birthday party!" she laughs.

I look back over to Haku and Pan, who finish their activity, when it actually hits me that they have been making out in the corner since I walked in.

Wait a second, Trunks likes Pan. Oh, shit. I have to tell Trunks. But later. Right now, Bra's party.

While I'm thinking about this, Haku is saying something, but I'm not really paying attention.

"That's SO funny!" Bra laughs, casually resting her hand on my leg in the process and cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Well," Haku says, standing. "It's been fun, but Pan and I have to go. Good to see you, Goten, and happy birthday, Bra!"

"Bye," Bra says, "Thanks for coming!"

Pan follows Haku out the door as I notice that we didn't say a single word to each other.

As soon as the door shuts, Bra immediately turns to me. "So, Goten," she says in a notably deeper, more mature tone, "Did you get the flowers?"

My eyes widen.

Of course.

Bra sent them. Why didn't I think of that?

She places a small kiss on my cheek.

"Bra... I..."

Another, on the opposite cheek. She also begins to slowly run her fingertips against the denim of my jeans, along the thigh.

"Yes?" she responds smoothly.

"I... uh... I... Thank you for the flowers."

I love them. I'm so happy that you love me, Bra.

Her eyes light up, every bit as blue as Trunks's.

"Of course," she says, completing the set of kisses with a third, on the lips, deeper than the others, with her tongue playfully flicking across my lips as I oblige her clear desire and reciprocate.

We release each other simultaneously and I run my fingers down her smooth torso and fill the silence with the only thing I can think to say.

"I love you," I whisper.

Bra's face becomes tinged with pink as her eyes fill with unshed tears. She screams, "Oh, Goten, I love you, too! From the second I saw you,... I was in love."

We kiss again, forcefully, to the extent that it almost bruises my lips, her pushing me against the bed, breaking apart only long enough for her shirt to be pulled off and thrown to the ground. I slip my hand under the cup of her white lace lingerie as she explores underneath my shirt and caresses my abs and waist. My other hand trails up the soft skin of her back, finding and unhooking the support, exposing her breasts. She then pulls my shirt off entirely as I raise my head to kiss her rosy-colored nipple, flicking it with my tongue until it becomes rigid, and she moves her hands down, slowly stroking the area where she had started, but this time casually brushing against my now-apparent arousal. Although we are still making out, I sense a smile creeping across her lips as she finds and opens the button of my jeans and slowly lowers the zipper.

I feel my face begin to heat up as she wraps her hand around the shaft of my erection and begins to carefully rub against the skin with her fingers. I lie back as she begins to speed up. Looking into my half-lidded eyes as she gradually lowers herself, until I feel warm breaths against the head of my erection, she takes the length into her mouth, slickening the skin and causing me an intense amount of pleasure. I thrust my hips as she continues, and as I release, I scream the only thing I can think to scream.

"Oh! Oh... Trunks!"

---------

I just fucked up.

---------

Bra's blue eyes grow large and turn a stormy shade of navy.

There she is, lying on top of me with my dick in her mouth, my cum in her throat and on her face, and I just screamed the name of her brother at climax.

She stands up, still in awe and with a bit of semen still trailing down the corner of her mouth and covering the nipples of her breasts with her arms. She wipes it off and spits on the floor. "Get. Out," she says, clearly angrily, almost as if trying to restrain herself.

"Bra,..." I look up to her, "I'm sor--"

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I immediately stand up and grab my shirt. As I leave the room, Bra sits back down on the bed. I close the door behind me and can hear from inside, sobbing, "He said he loved me... he said..."

I run down the stairs, grabbing the gray bag as I leave.

I'm a horrible, horrible person.

I walk home, letting my thoughts eat away at me. How can I live with myself after doing something like that? Poor Bra. I mean, ...

I hear an engine running to my left, and without looking I can tell it has slowed to meet my pace. I look away, but after following me for a few steps, I hear the window whir as it rolls down.

"Hop in, 'Ten."

---------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

---------------------------

"Hop in, 'Ten."

I naturally do so, as I would any other time Trunks asked me to.

"Goten, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just walking home from the party..."

"Party?"

"Yeah, Bra had her eighteenth birthday party today..."

He laughs in response, "Goten, Bra doesn't turn eighteen for a couple of months."

"What? No, I was just...," I hesitate before finishing, "well, forget it." On second thought, I'd rather not discuss the events of that party.

"All right... well, ...um... you hungry?"

"I could eat."

I'm not very hungry but I want to spend some time with Trunks and get things sorted out.

At this point I am suddenly overcome with dizziness as the surrealism of the night thus far hits me.

Doing what I did with Bra, seeing Pan and Haku together, actually together, and now, being with Trunks, all within...

I look at the car clock. 10:24.

Wait, that's not right. His clock's always been wrong. But I don't really care enough to pull out my cellphone. What matters is that it's all happened in one night.

I pinch my arm to see whether I'm dreaming and, because of the dreamlike state I'm in, I do so until I draw blood. When I realize what I have done, about three seconds later, I pull away and watch a small bit of the deep, red liquid seep into the crevice between the nail and my finger. I wipe it off on my jeans, leaving a barely noticeable stain.

I then lean back against the seat as I close my eyes tight and reopen them to find the same late evening landscape before me. I look to my left and see the same Trunks, the same smooth, tanned features lit up by the streetlights. He feels himself being watched and turns to look, while I immediately switch my gaze to out my window.

He turns back to face the road, but I don't risk a second stare.

We arrive at a pretty gross-looking restaurant and take a seat in the very back. I finally look at the clock. 8:18. All of that was within an hour. I then look around the room, noticing that for 8:18, there are relatively few people here.

As soon as we sit, a girl about my age, maybe a few years older, with dark red hair comes over and takes our drink orders. I ask for a Sprite and Trunks just wants water.

When the waitress is out of earshot, Trunks turns to me and says "Listen, 'Ten, there's some stuff we need to work out."

"Yeah, I agree."

"You're my best friend, and I don't think something like... well, the events of Valentine's Day, should end that."

I smile and respond, "Absolutely."

"I'm really sorry, by the way, for being so distant this week... I'm not blaming you, of course, but that's kind of a big thing to find out all at once."

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. I shouldn't have assumed like I did."

"Yeah, it's all right," he replies. "And listen, I'm going to leave this up to you," he says, flipping through Sweet 'n' Low packets, "but if you still want to live together next year, I'm totally for it."

My eyes become the size of dinner plates. "You mean it?"

"Of course! You're my best friend, 'Ten!"

"I... Of course! I would love to!"

"Great! I'm glad," he says, picking up an out-of-place pink packet and moving it to the rest of the pinks.

I nod, smiling ear-to-ear.

"So now that we've got that settled, I think..." he pauses, "Do you have anything to add to that?"

I hesitate for a second before shaking my head, "Nope, can't think of anything."

"Great. Well, we have one more thing to discuss...," Trunks finishes the sentence looking over my shoulder at what is obviously the waitress returning.

She arrives and places the drinks in front of us. "Now what can I get y'all?" she asks in a friendly tone, with a tinge of a Southern accent.

Trunks says something, I don't really pay attention to what, still captured by the surrealism of the evening. She turns to me and, because I haven't even glanced at the menu, I simply respond, "Same."

Trunks smiles. I wonder what he ordered. Well, he has good taste, generally.

Again waiting for her to leave, Trunks turns to me and says, "Pan."

"Right, Pan," I respond.

"This is kind of a problem," he begins.

"More than you know..."

"What do you mean? Are you mad that I like her?"

"No, not at all... but Haku might be."

"Haku?"

"Yeah, they've been dating for about a month now."

"Oh shit, are you serious?"

"Dead serious," I say, shaking my head.

"Well,..." Trunks says with a soft sigh.

"But Trunks, really,... you know that that wouldn't work out anyway."

"Yeah, I know... but you know, I'm really sorry that things ended up the way they did. I really shouldn't have walked out on her. I've felt kind of empty ever since."

"You'll find someone, Trunks. I don't think it should be hard for you. You're very attractive," I say, and then break into a blush wondering whether I've crossed a line.

"Aw, thanks, 'Ten. If only girls saw me like you did," he smiles.

I don't like hearing that, to be honest. I think that's proof positive that being a guy is the only thing keeping me from Trunks.

That fucking sucks.

I feign a smile as I pour a little bit of sugar on the somewhat dirty table and begin to form little patterns by arranging it with my fingertips. I stain a couple of grains red with the blood from earlier. Unless they're just little pieces of dried blood.

Trunks leans back against his seat and as he runs a few silky, lavender strands of his hair behind his ear, I notice for the first time that it is significantly longer than when I first met him. It's almost down to his lips.

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks picks himself up. I assume the red haired waitress is back with our food, but he simply says, "So, you ready to go?"

"But what about our food?"

"Ha, Goten, we didn't get any, remember?"

He didn't order anything.

Heh.

Just what I wanted.

---------

After leaving a few dollars on the table, we get back into his car to return to my dorm.

"So, how was the party, anyway?" Trunks asks.

"Uhhh... all right," I respond, keeping my mouth shut about certain events.

"Good, good."

I stroke the gray bag I have in my lap as a means of keeping my fingers busy as I am taken home.

Trunks drops me off and, shortly after "Good night"'s are exchanged and the door is closed, I look back down into my hands. I still have the bag of Trunks's clothes. Shit.

I almost call him, but decide against it; I'll just return them the next time I see him.

I hope I see him again soon.

---------

I run back up to my room and throw the gray bag under my bed. Yamato isn't there.

I throw myself onto my bed and stuff my face in the pillow.

What a night. What a crazy, messed up night.

I'm sorry, Bra. I really am. I really did think I liked you. But it was just all of it hitting me at once... I'm really sorry. I would call you and apologize now, but...

Dammit, why am I still attracted to him? If it weren't for him, I bet I could have a nice, natural relationship with Bra. Everything would be fine. 'Course if I had never met Trunks, I never would've met Bra, right? Well, no, that's not true, I would've met her through Pan. But I wouldn't have really gotten to know her, would I? Well, if she were my true love, I would've, right? Destiny, and all that jazz?

Would I have been attracted to Bra if I weren't attracted to Trunks first? They're kind of similar. They clearly have a lot of the same genes. Would I have been attracted to Trunks if I were attracted to Bra first? In that case, if Trunks had gone down on me, would I have screamed Bra's name? Is this a matter of who-came-first?

Do I even like girls? Am I just trying to make it seem like I do? I liked my first and only girlfriend, Paris. I really did. But as more than a friend? Maybe not.

I've never really, really been attracted to a guy before Trunks. I'll see guys I think are cute and stuff, but I had never developed a crush. Never. Like Yamato. Yamato's attractive, but crushworthy? I don't think so.

Something about him. Am I the only one who sees it? I imagine if a girl felt the way I do, then she would have Trunks as a boyfriend. But since I'm a guy, it doesn't work that way.

What if I were a girl? What if I were born a girl? Would Trunks love me? Would we have even met? Let's see, I don't know if I would've joined the swim team. I might have, but my masculine physique is kind of what keeps me in the game when it comes to swimming. He would've definitely chosen a guy to lead the team.

Would I have even come to this university? I don't know. You can't predict that kind of stuff.

This whole Bra mess never would've happened, that's for sure. I don't think even if Bra were bi that she would go after me. I don't really exude any homosexual aura, whether I'm male or female.

She knew that I liked Trunks. Maybe it's her fault. But maybe she thought I got over it. Maybe she thought she was getting me over it.

I still feel awful, though.

What can I do? I don't even know what to do about the Bra situation. I hope that sorts itself out, kinda. If I call her, I'm just going to get screamed at. Rightfully so. I'm so very sorry, Bra. Words cannot express how sorry I am.

Trunks has to get over Pan.

Would I rather Pan end up with Trunks or Haku? Really? Taking into consideration that Trunks would never end up with me? It's kinda like the lady and the tiger, isn't it?

Sorry, Trunks, I pick the tiger. Although I don't think it's based on "if you won't have me, you won't have anyone." I just think that Haku and Pan work better together.

Maybe.

Hmm, I'm starting to catch on to this whole "there's drama in college, too" thing.

---------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

---------------------------

Moving forward from that crazy week, and into a Saturday in May...

I'm in my dorm room, lying on my bed, eyes still closed, not ready to wake up yet.

I open my eyes slowly, and as they come into focus, I see Yamato on his bed.

Completely naked.

Instead of calling him out on it, I immediately close my eyes again and pretend to be asleep.

I don't think he noticed.

My cellphone rings. Wonderful, now what do I do?

I very carefully squeeze one eye open to see Yamato's reaction. There isn't one. Either he doesn't hear my cellphone or he doesn't care who sees him. Or he doesn't care that I see him.

I open my eyes entirely and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

Yamato turns to me and smiles seductively.

Over the phone, "Hey, Goten?"

"Yeah, what's up, Trunks?"

"Not much, not much... hey, do you want to--"

I'm distracted by Yamato winking at me.

"What was that?" I ask Trunks.

"See a movie? See a movie tonight? 7:30?"

"Sure! Yeah, I'd love to."

Yamato blows a kiss at me. I shoo him away with my hand. He chuckles lightly.

"Great, I'll --"

I don't really hear the end of it, as Yamato begins to dance around the room and sing loudly, "If I only had a brain..."

I flip him off, turn to the phone and say, "Sounds good, see you tonight," closing the phone. I then turn to Yamato, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just fuckin' with ya, Goten," he responds, sitting back on his bed with a mischievous smile.

"God, you're such an asshole."

"Aw, you know you like it," he responds, with another wink.

"Put on some underwear."

"Nah, I feel more free this way," he says, pulling the ponytail holder out of his hair and running his fingers through it, loosening it.

"Ugh, then as a favor to me?"

He stands up, and does a handstand, saying "Go to hell."

At this point, I close my eyes and, without turning back to see him, I get dressed, grab my keys and stuff, and leave.

I look at my cellphone as soon as I'm out the door. It's 2:20. Shit, I slept in for a while.

You know, I think I may have liked Yamato better when he just lay back with his iPod. This semester... man, it's just been weird.

I begin my journey to the cafeteria.

---------

Although it may seem like it, Yamato is not attracted to me. No one's really attracted to me, I suppose. Bra used to be, but that ended up in the shitter. I haven't seen her since, actually. I'm kinda surprised I was able to pull that off, but considering she doesn't go to college yet, all I have to do is avoid going to Capsule Corp. And that's easy when you're trying to avoid hanging out with Trunks so often in the first place in hopes of losing the attraction (in vain).

Ah well, it'll be okay.

Other than that, the last couple of months have been like any other. After that talk Trunks and I had at the restaurant, we're on good terms.

Marron's still with her boyfriend. That's kind of a shocker to me, actually. I thought she just wanted a date for Valentine's Day. I guess it just kinda worked out for her. That's good.

Haku and Pan are still dating. How sweet. I guess.

That's it, right? That's all that matters to me, anyway.

---------

I arrive, have my access card swiped, and walk in. I see none other than Trunks sitting at a table in the near-empty cafeteria during the lonely 2:30 lunch crowd.

After getting food, I begin to bring my tray to his table, but stop dead in my tracks when I see that he's sitting across from... Bra.

I start to turn back when I hear my name called. I feign a smile and say, "Oh, hey! Didn't see you there."

I sit between the two of them.

"So,... how are you, Bra?" I begin.

"Fine," she says in this deep, throaty voice, not raising her gaze from her plate.

"All right, and you, Trunks?"

"I'm all right. Looking forward to the movie tonight."

"Oh, yeah, me too," I respond excitedly.

"Umm, I'm gonna go, all right, Trunks?" Bra says, getting up.

"Uh, sure, okay. Have a good evening."

"Yeah," she replies.

Shit.

"Actually, Trunks," I pipe up, "I have to go, too."

"What? You just got here!"

"Yeah, well... just a second."

---------

I chase Bra down outside of the cafeteria building.

"Wait!"

"Go away, Goten."

"Will you just listen, Bra?" I plead.

She turns back. "What? What do you want?"

"I'm really, really sorry about that night. Really."

She sighs. "It's not your fault, Goten."

"It is, though. I shouldn't have led you on like that."

"That's true, but I shouldn't have tried to seduce you," she says, taking a seat at the nearby bench. "God, I feel so stupid," she continues, burying her face in her hand and sobbing.

"No, Bra,..." I sit on the bench next to her and wrap an arm around her. She cries into my chest, dampening my shirt a little.

"Why? Why did you say you love me?"

"I... I wasn't thinking. I had had a lot to drink, and I thought Trunks had sent the flowers. I got confused about my reaction to receiving the flowers and ... God, I fucked up. I know."

"Were you... when I was... were you thinking of him?" she asks, sniffling and looking up to my face, burying her cheek in my neck.

"For about six months now, there has been no time I'm not thinking of him, Bra."

She sobs harder into my shirt. "But..., oh..."

I rub her back for a few minutes as she lets it out, when finally she pulls back, rubs her nose, and sighs heavily. "Goten, I understand that you don't love me. But I'm dead serious when I say that I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nod. She's been warning about this practically since I met her.

She sniffles once more, and smiles. "I'll see you around, all right?"

I nod again. "See ya."

I return to the cafeteria, have my card swiped again, and go to where Trunks was sitting. He's gone now.

Dammit, and I wasn't even hungry.

---------

"Goten! Come on, the movie's going to start."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, sticking my hands in my pockets. I should've listened earlier. I would've known we were going to see _Lost in the Pits of Hell_. I wanted to see _Love in the Strangest Places_. For that matter, I wanted to see it with Trunks alone. I also would've heard that Marron and her boyfriend as well as two other friends of ours (mostly friends of Trunks's) were coming. But we're here now, and we're going to watch _Lost in the Pits of Hell_.

As we walk into the theater, the "Feature Presentation" screen is playing. I hear popcorn crunching beneath my feet and shudder slightly. There wouldn't be popcorn on the floor at _Love in the Strangest Places_.

Marron and her boyfriend form an impenetrable barricade that prevents me from sitting next to Trunks, so one of the guys gets the aisle seat, and I sit between him and Marron's boyfriend, who sits next to Marron, who sits next to Trunks, who sits next to the other of the two guys.

While we're getting seated, a loud electric guitar riff plays and flames and explosions come from all places on the screen. The title screen appears, with a gruff, metalhead kind of voice reading "Lost in the Pits of Hell." I could picture him throwing up the horns and headbanging afterwards.

---------

Luckily, when things aren't going boom on the screen, I can have a little fun of my own. I look around the theater for various things that capture my interest. First is this kid who looks to be about six years old and who's sitting three rows ahead of us. After the title was read, he screamed "Cool!" Umm, little kid? Isn't this movie rated R? Go home. And the pits of hell aren't cool. They're very hot. I laugh at my own lame pun aloud and Marron's boyfriend shoots me a look.

Shaking that off, I wait until no one around me is paying attention and look back. First at the projector. I watch about two minutes of the film backwards. Guess what? It's exactly as uninteresting.

Then at this group of forty-or-so-year-olds. What are you doing here? Then again, what am I doing here? Are college students the only acceptable age group for this kind of film? And I don't even like it. I wonder if I could sneak into _Love in the Strangest Places_.

I look to my left. The guy has a box of Sour Patch Kids. Gross. I'm done looking in your direction, dude.

I look to my right and see Marron and her boyfriend's hands intertwined. I almost say "Aww," aloud, but decide against it, in case it would ruin the atmosphere that _Pits of Hell_ is supposed to have.

Come to think of it, why the hell are they holding hands during this kind of movie anyway? I guess that's kind of weird, but in another way it seems kind of in place.

Whose idea was it to watch this? Just Trunks's? Maybe Sour Patch over here voted for it, too. I didn't get to vote. I don't think Marron or her boyfriend would want to see this.

I then look past the happy couple to see Trunks, fast asleep. If you chose this movie, Trunks, the least you could do is stay awake during it. We could be watching _Love in the Strangest Places_. You suck.

An explosion onscreen causes Trunks's face to light up. It's a beautiful sight, before he bolts up, awakened by the loud noise. The loud noise also shakes me out of my stare and back to the movie. The movie I was never interested in in the first place.

Seeing Trunks like that, though. And Marron, and her boyfriend, and...

Dammit, I know what I have to do.

---------

After the movie, we gather in the parking lot, outside Trunks's car. He took me and the two other guys.

"So, that was a pretty good movie," Trunks begins.

"It was all right," I respond, although I didn't watch a lot of it.

"I thought it was awesome," the guy who sat next to Trunks says. "That scene, where the devil is like, 'When the sands in this hourglass run out, I will have your soul,' and then she shoots the hourglass and says 'Not on my watch!' Ah, it was great!"

Trunks nods, "Well, to tell you the truth, I slept through some of it."

"Aww, how could you?" Sour Patch interrupts. "With all the action,... it was so intense!"

I stifle a chuckle as Trunks shrugs his shoulders in response to Sour Patch's comments.

"Well, we need to get going," Marron says, turning to her boyfriend.

"Right, take care!" Trunks shouts back, escaping the awkward _Pits of Hell_ discussion.

We climb into the car, with me getting the front seat. The entire ride home is a back seat discussion about some of the finer points of _Lost in the Pits of Hell_.

I'm pretty sure that Sour Patch said that that was his third time to watch it. Dammit, if Trunks, me, Marron, and Marron's boyfriend weren't interested, that's not even a majority!

---------

Trunks drops those two off before taking me back to my dorm. Though we don't talk during the ride over, when we arrive, I turn to him.

"Trunks, listen... we need to talk."

"Hmm? What about?"

"I've ...," I swallow hard. "I've made a decision."

---------------------------

One chapter left!

Post-disclaimer: Those movie titles are made up, if you couldn't tell. Any resemblance to any real movies is completely coincidental.

Also I don't own any rights to Sour Patch Kids. Thank goodness.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. In fact, I don't own the rights to anything, and any use of anything involved in anything I ever write is for entertainment purposes only; I don't make any sort of profit off of any of it.

When you finish, check out my profile to find a link to my site, where I may someday post this fic with special commentary to explain some parts of the story, some bonus stuff, and so on.

Also, I'd like to give a very special thanks to everyone who's read my story from beginning to end, and a bonus thanks to everyone who left reviews (you can still claim your bonus thanks by leaving a review now!).

Well, here it is!

**The Final Chapter.**

---------------------------

I look down. This is the only choice that makes sense.

I mean, the American Revolution, the Korean War, and World War I weren't even fought in the nineteenth century. I mark "B. The War of 1812," and let out a heavy sigh of relief. The last question on my last final.

Take that, finals.

Take that, first year of college.

Take that, University of South City.

I turn in my paper confidently and walk out of the classroom, toward Starbucks, where I'm meeting everyone for an end-of-the-year get-together.

---------

I push the glass door open and find in a corner of couches, forming an almost complete circle and tucked away from the rest of the coffee shop, a great deal of the people I've met this year. Going clockwise, Marron's sitting, chatting with her boyfriend. Haku is next, and he brought Pan, who's carrying on a conversation with Bra. Next is Trunks. Finally, it's Sour Patch and the other guy who was there at the movie theater. That's already eight; I'm not sure if eight plus one could fit. Marron catches sight of me and waves me in. I squeeze in between Bra and Trunks, and listen in on conversations for a little while. Oh, and since it doesn't have a whole lot to do with me, I forgot to mention that Pan and Trunks, while not exactly friends, are able to be in the same room without killing each other now. Trunks never really explained how he managed to do that, but it was some time in the last month or so.

Pan and Bra are talking about something Haku did. I can't really pick up on it, but Bra just keeps saying that he's "so sweet."

Sour Patch and Other Guy are talking about some old movie that came on the other night called "The Bride Wore a Tuxedo," and how it was really sappy. I would probably have enjoyed it. There probably weren't enough explosions for them.

Marron and her boyfriend are too far away to be saying anything intelligible, but suddenly Marron stands up as I'm watching her.

"All right, listen up, everybody." After a few seconds, we fall silent. "Some of you know how this works, but for those who don't, every year we get together at the end of the year and tell our plans for the next year, like resolutions and stuff. I'll go first and then we'll let it go around the circle, all right?"

Everyone nods, and I nod, too.

"Well, I'll be a junior," Marron begins, "and I'm looking forward to that. My average has fallen below a 3.5 this semester, and so I want to pull that up by the end of the year."

"Good luck," everyone says, almost in unison.

Marron's boyfriend stands, "Well, I'll finally be able to take classes toward my licensure, and so I'm excited about that. And, um... heh, I'm not really going to do anything besides that."

"Oh, come on," Marron pleads.

"Uhh... I hope that I don't fail out!" he says, sitting quickly.

"Good luck," everyone says, no more in unison than last time, accompanied by a few chuckles.

Haku stands and says, "This will be my senior year, and I just want to graduate. I also want to get a part-time job over the summer." He sits back down. "Good luck, Haku."

After a few seconds of silence, Pan turns to Bra and says, "Isn't it your turn?"

"What? No, you're next."

"Me? But, I don't go to school here."

"I don't either!"

Haku whispers, "Go ahead, Pan."

Pan stands up as a pink tinge plasters itself on her cheeks. "Umm, I... I'm going to be a senior in high school, and... I want to finish in the top ten percent of my class."

"Good luck, Pan!" everyone shouts, this time more together.

Pan sits back down, blush deepening. Bra stands as I become slightly uneasy. I'm next.

"I'm going to start college here, and, first and foremost, have an amazing time and make great friends, with grades a distant second," she smiles, taking her seat again.

I fidget slightly as my knees wobble and I am unable to stand. Trunks puts his hand on my shoulder and I look to him, nodding my head. Trunks knows what I'm about to say.

I stand up, take a deep breath, and say "I am moving next year."

"Into an apartment with Trunks, right," Marron says.

"No. Next year, I'll be starting college at the University of East City. I've already applied and I'm in, and I have the check for tuition in my bookbag now."

"What? Seriously?" Haku asks skeptically.

I nod. "And I guess my resolution is to meet friends as good as all of you," I say, smiling, trying to hide the doubt about my decision that I'm sure is showing up in my eyes. I don't want to stand here anymore. I want to go home and finish packing and mail my letter and be done with this.

Trunks stands up, "I'll be a junior, like Marron. And I'll be living in an apartment with Akira." Akira is Sour Patch's real name.

I grab my bookbag and say, "Sorry, I really gotta go now."

"Aww... are you sure? This'll probably be the last time we get to see you," Marron mentions.

"Yeah. Sorry. We'll keep in touch, I'm sure. Bye, everyone!"

Goodbyes come from behind me as I walk out the door. I stand outside for a few seconds before I hear the door open behind me.

"Goten?"

"Yeah, Trunks?"

"I guess... this is it, hmm?"

I bite my lip as a tear forms in one of my eyes. Wiping it away, but not turning to see him, I nod in response.

He walks around me to look at me face-to-face, but I keep my head facing the floor.

"It was a good year, wasn't it, 'Ten?"

I nod, smiling a little bit as a small tear forms in the other eye to match the first.

"I'm... I'm going to miss you, Goten," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I return the embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Trunks," I say in a voice that I can't keep from cracking.

He releases me, and we stand in front of each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, I have to go finish packing. It was really good to know you, Trunks."

"You, too."

"Well...," I say, wanting this to end perfectly, like it would in a story, "Goodbye, Trunks."

"Goodbye, Goten. And best of luck in the future."

---------

I return to my dorm and open the door to my room. Seeing most of my stuff in boxes, as I did most of the packing last night, I throw my bookbag to the floor and sit on the sheetless mattress. Yamato's last final was yesterday and he wasted no time leaving. He didn't even stick around to say goodbye; he just left a note on my desk saying, "It was good knowing you. - Yamato." I guess that's good enough.

As I was packing last night, I counted the number of CC things I own. Out of actual, nonconsumable products that I own and brought here, nine of the twenty-six are affiliated with them. Not really fifty percent, but that's still a pretty good amount.

I only have a few things left to pack. Things in desk drawers, on the television set, and below the bed. There's this one thing of potato chips that's been in my desk since November. Finally time to throw that out. As I'm cleaning under the bed, I come across a gray bag (made by Capsule Corp., of course) I haven't seen for months. I open it to find Trunks's clothes packed tightly inside.

Oh yeah, I forgot about those. I open my bookbag, which contains only a few notebooks, the envelope with the check, and a package of scantron sheets, and I stuff the gray bag inside of it.

I finish packing and unzip my bookbag again, grabbing the envelope. I close it again, throwing it over my shoulder with the envelope in my hand, and leave.

---------

I walk slowly down the sidewalk toward the rusty mailbox a few blocks away, waiting for some event to happen to stop me. I look around for a distraction or a delay. But today's the last day I can submit my tuition. And I've made up my mind.

Several minutes later I arrive and hold the envelope in front of me, studying the blue ink and the handwriting on the envelope that assures that I will be moving away from Trunks.

I sigh and lie against the mailbox for a minute.

We had so many good times together.

I remember singing karaoke with him, and his soft, low voice.

I remember swimming with him, immersing myself in the pool water with him.

I remember smelling his clothes, and his distinct and beautiful scent.

I remember watching him as he did, well, everything.

I remember ... kissing him. I long to kiss his honey lips again. I long for them to kiss me back.

I sigh audibly.

And the night I told him I had made my decision.

---------

"Trunks, listen... we need to talk."

"Hmm? What about?"

"I've ...," I swallow hard. "I've made a decision."

"Tell me."

"I... I can't live with you next year."

"What? Why not?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but... but I'm still attracted to you. I still love you, Trunks. And I'm sorry, but I don't see that changing unless... I move."

"Move?" he shouts. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to leave. I just... I need to find someone new. Someone who could return my love."

"Oh,... but Goten...," he sighs. "Listen, I'm sorry. I really am. I would love it if we could be friends, and roommates. But... well..."

"Trunks, looking at Marron and her boyfriend tonight... that's what I want. I want someone who cares for me like that, and who I care about like that. To such an extent. And as long as I'm obsessing over you, well,... it can never happen. I need to move, Trunks. I need to get far away from you. I need to forget this whole mess ever happened. I need to put it behind me."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I've made up my mind."

He looks at the steering wheel and then back to me. He sighs and replies, "I understand."

---------

I look down at the envelope and see a drop of water smear the ink in the return address. I wipe my eyes and look to my left and right.

I wait for Trunks to come up from beyond the horizon, screaming "Goten! Goten! I love you, too! I never realized it before!" or "You passed the test! All this shit that you had to go through this year was just a test and you passed! We are in love forever!"

I take one last look on either side, pull open the squeaky mailbox door, and shove the envelope inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**


End file.
